Dawn of the Dinosaurs
by Blue Tagg
Summary: Zootopia/Ice Age 3 Crossover: When their friend and forensic scientist is taken by a dinosaur, Nick and Judy and some officers go on a journey to save him. They end up teaming up with a one eyed weasel named Buck when they enter a different world, a world of dinosaurs.
1. Dino abduction

**A.N. Hey y'all, Blue Tagg here with a new story. This is a Zootopia version of Ice Age 3. This won't be exactly like the original, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Zootopia is owned by Disney and Ice Age is owned by Blue Sky studios. Please leave a comment and I'm willing to except criticism. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a quiet day in Zootopia. Nick and Judy were doing some patrolling in Tundratown. They were keeping an eye out for any trouble, but there wasn't any trouble to spot.

"Well this is boring," Nick complained.

"Stop complaining Nick, I'm sure we'll find something that'll need our assistance," Judy said to cheer him up while driving.

They continued to drive around Tundratown.

"So, Nick, what was Marcus doing again?" Judy asked Nick. Marcus Arderson was an aardwolf who was a friend of Nick and Judy. He was also a forensic scientist at their precinct and he was into other science stuff.

"He's been volunteering at this research lab here in Tundatown," Nick explained to her. "From what I heard they found something amazing underground of Tundratown."

"I wonder what it is?" Judy asked.

"Who knows, all I know that it's very incredible," Nick stated.

The continued driving until their received a message from Clawhauser on their radio transmitter.

"Attention all units, we have a... well...a big problem in downtown Tundratown," Clawhauser stated. Judy then picked up the radio to speak to Clawhauser.

"10-4 Clawhauser, were close by," Judy said in the radio.

"Just be prepared to be surprised by what you see," Clawhauser warned them.

Nick and Judy kept driving to where the disturbance was. When they got there, they were so shocked to see what was there.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy said with a shocked face.

"So that's what he meant by big," Nick said just as shocked.

What they saw was unbelievable and something thought long to be extinct. They saw a big Tyrannosaurs Rex. It was currently stomping around Tundratown. Nick and Judy got out of the squad car to take a closer look.

"I thought those guys were extinct," Judy said as she continued to look at it.

"Well that is one angry fossil," Nick commented about it.

The continued to follow it on foot. Soon other officers joined them, and they were shocked as well. The tried shooting tranquilliser darts at it, but they didn't do anything, plus the dinosaur didn't seem to notice them or feel them. It kept stomping around until it noticed something.

Nick and Judy turned to where the dinosaur was facing, and they saw a small wolf like mammal with light brown fur with black stripes and was wearing a green polo shirt, blue jeans and a black coat. It was their friend Marcus. But with him were three other T-rexs, but they looked to be hatch-lings. Martin appeared to by trying to get them to go the bigger dinosaur.

"We're sorry for taking them, you can have them back," Marcus tried to plead with her. Then he turned to the baby dinos. "There's your mother kids, go back to her." But they didn't. Judy and Nick then got close to talking range.

"Mites, what's going on here!?" Nick asked all confused about the big T-rex and the three baby T-rex.

"I'll explain later!" Marcus said to them as he tried to continue talking to her. "Here you go miss, you can have them back." The big dinosaur said nothing and simply stared at them. Until it did a big roar at them.

"AHHHH!" Marcus screamed in terror. Then the T-rex grabbed the baby dinos and Marcus by their tails with its teeth and started to carry them off.

"Marcus!" Judy called out in worry for him.

"Mites!" Nick also cried out in worry for him.

The dinosaur simply carried him and the other dinosaurs off as Martin screams in terror with Nick, Judy and the other officers in shock of what happened.

* * *

At the precinct in the briefing room, the officers were discussing about what happened. They were all shocked about the dinosaur and that it took Marcus.

Just then Chief Bogo comes walking in the room and right behind him was a male panther wearing blue dress-shirt and black trousers. Bogo took his place at the podium while the panther stood next to him.

"Listen up, I know you all may be both shocked and confused about what happened," Bogo said to them. "But here's someone to make it clearer on what happened." Bogo then let the panther speak.

"Hello, my name is Dr Ryan Panton, I'm the head of a research team here in Zootopia," the panther introduced himself.

"I'll start from the beginning." Dr Panton cleared his throat before he began speaking. "A few days ago, we discovered a series of underground tunnels in Tundratown. We explored them and came across big three eggs. We decided to take them back to the lab to study them. I called Marcus in to help with the project. He kept tabs on the eggs. But, they then hatched. We were shocked to discover they were dinosaurs, but it appeared they liked Marcus, so Marcus decided he will nurse them and make sure they were in perfect health. And, well...I believe you know the rest."

The other officers muttered in agreement until Nick spoke.

"No doubt that the big fossil earlier was the baby's mother," Nick concluded. "And from what I saw, Marcus was trying to give them back to her."

"Your right about that," Panton confirmed with a sad look on his face. "When we found out, Marcus decided it was time for the babies to go home. So, he volunteered to be the one to give them back to her."

"But look at what that got him," Bogo pointed out.

"Anyway, we tracked down the dinosaur's footprints back to the hole where we first found the tunnels," Panton explained. "And I plan on going in to get him back." That made the other officers gasp in shock, including Chief Bogo.

"Are you sure you want to go down, you and your team might not come back," Bogo inquired in worry for him.

"I'm the reason Marcus got abducted! I cannot leave him down there. And I'm going alone." That made the other officers more shocked.

"Are you crazy, there's a giant dinosaur and you want to go at it alone!" Nick exclaimed to him.

"Yes. It's my fault that he was taken, so I must be the one to get him back," Panton said before he made his way to the door, only to stop when he heard Judy speak.

"Then I'm coming as well," Judy announced as well.

"I'm sorry, Officer Hopps, but I need to do this alone," Ryan said.

"But Marcus is our friend, and I refuse to leave him with that thing," Nick said and some of the other Officers muttered in agreement.

"No!" Panton cried out. "This is something I have to do alone, and I can't let a bunch of mammals get in my way and I can't be held responsible for what happens to you!" He then made his way out the door. "Good day!" That left the other officers speechless.

"I'm afraid that's how it's going to be officers," Bogo announced with a stern look on his face.

He then dismissed the other officers and they left. As they left, Nick and Judy looked up to where Marcus' lab is and then they looked at each other than nodded.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's the first chapter of the story. So, Dr Ryan Panton is going in alone, or is he? Please comment and review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. The Caverns

**A.N. This is the second chapter folks. I know that the first one was rushed, but I think I put in something that gives it development, I hope. Well anyway, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

In a snowy field in Tundratown, Dr Ryan Panton was following the dinosaur tracks to a big hole which led to some underground tunnels. He got changed into hiking equipment and was standing at the entrance.

"Don't worry Marcus, I'm coming," Panton promised as he was about to go down into the hole, until he heard a voice from behind him.

"You mean we're coming," The voice corrected him. Panton turned around to see Nick and Judy wearing hiking gear. Judy was wearing a, waterproof jacket, buttoned shirt and trousers while Nick was dressed up like Indiana Jones, even wearing a matching hat. They were also both carrying rucksacks

"Do you really have to wear that?" Judy asked Nick.

"Trust me Carrots, this is the proper attire," Nick replied with a smirk while adjusting his hat.

Panton then approached the two.

"I thought I told you I was going alone," Panton hissed at them.

"Well, tough I'm afraid," Judy commented while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Marcus is our friend," Nick also added. "And what kind of mammals would we be if we didn't help him."

"I'm telling you, go back into town and let me handle this," Panton demanded to them, which they ignored.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," Nick said as he and Judy made their way down the hole.

"You two saw that thing, this is going to be dangerous!" Panton exclaimed to them, but they ignored him again.

"Talk to the paw!" Nick replied as he and Judy went down.

"Great, now I'll have to deal with these bone brains," Panton groaned to himself as he followed them down.

* * *

Underneath the passage was an ice cavern like area. There was ice on the ceiling and there was snow on the ground.

"Pretty creepy," Nick commented on the cave. "Yet cool at the same time." Judy rolled her eyes.

Nick, Judy and Ryan kept walking, until Judy heard something.

"Somethings coming," Judy realised.

The three then took defensive positions, ready to attack whatever came out. The saw whatever Judy heard, but to their surprise, it was their co-worker Officer Daniel Mchorn (a male rhino). He was also wearing hiking gear as well.

"Mchorn, what are you doing here?" Judy asked her co-worker.

"I'm here to help find Marcus as well," Mchorn proclaimed which surprised Nick, Judy and Ryan.

"What did Chief Bogo say?" Nick asked, which made Mchorn nervous.

"Well, he thinks I'm at a last-minute funeral, so he let me take a leave," Mchorn explained.

"You lying to the Chief, who would've guessed from you," Nick stated with a smirk.

"Great, now I have to deal with three officers," Panton complained to himself.

"Make that four," an unknown voice called out. The group turned around and saw a female elephant. It was another cop at their precinct, Officer Francine Pennington. She was also wearing the same thing as the others.

"You came along too Pennington?" Nick asked the elephant.

"Well, yeah," Pennington answered. "Can't leave Marcus with that ugly lizard."

"Then let's stop talking and move," Panton suggested fiercely to them.

The walked until the saw a bit of cave and they went towards it. While walking, they saw two figures up ahead. It was two more Officers at their precinct. Officers Theresa Prowlson (a female tiger) and Officer Vincent Snarlov (a male Polar Bear). They also had hiking gear.

"Great, two more officers to deal with," Panton said sarcastically. Nick rolled his eyes with that comment and turned his attention to Prowlson and Snarlov.

"So, let me guess, you decided you weren't going to follow Dr Panton's request, told Bogo you were taking time off for something else, put on some exploring gear, and came down here to rescue Mites," Nick summed up together.

"That would be it," both the tiger and polar bear answered.

"Good, because we would need all the help we could get," Judy pointed out.

"Then let's stop talking and get our Aardwolf," Mchorn suggested with everyone agreeing.

The group of seven then continued down the cave until they saw a giant dinosaur skeleton, with a canyon underneath it. The skeleton acted like a bridge between with the head on the edge of the groups side and the tail on the edge of the lower side with vines supporting it. They decided to cross it as they heard roaring come from the other side.

"Poor guy, to meet his demise here," Nick inquired.

"How do you know it's a he?" Judy said with a smirk.

"I just guessed," Nick answered back. The turned around when Pennington spoke up.

"Guys, I see a light up ahead," Pennington told them as she pointed her trunk at the light.

It was true, there was light up ahead. And it looked like daylight.

"What's daylight doing in an underground cavern?" Judy asked with confusion.

"Maybe the underground wanted to lighten up?" Nick said with a smirk, which earned him a smack by Judy. "Ow."

The group then walked over to the light. They kept walking towards it and what they saw at the source, was unbelievable.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's the second chapter. I apologise if it's a little too short. The next chapter is when they meet a new friend who will help them. Until next time. Please leave a comment.**


	3. A new world

**A.N. Here's the third chapter folks. In this chapter, the group become amazed with everything they see. Plus, they have one other friend of theirs down there as well. Plus, they meet a new mammal friend. Enjoy.**

* * *

The group walked towards the exit that gave the light. While they were walking, something moved behind them, but they didn't notice.

They kept walking until they saw they source. And what they saw was unbelievable.

The saw a huge land filled with trees and rivers. And it was inhabited by more dinosaurs. There were Pterodactyls, Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops and more.

The group was gobsmacked by what they saw, and they couldn't believe it.

"Are you guys seeing this as well?" Snarlov asked to confirm it was real.

"We've been living above an entire world, and we didn't even know it," Pennington pointed out while still amazed.

They continued to admire it as they saw some pterodactyls fly by. They were baffled.

"This place is beautiful," Judy said with awe. Nick then got out his phone and started to take photos.

"This has to be the greatest discovery of all time," Panton said with a huge smile.

They continued to look at awe at the scenery. But then Pennington felt something go over her head.

"Did you guys feel..." Pennington was going to ask them until she was interrupted when a tail like mace hit the ground next to the group. They turned around and saw a group of Ankylosaurus.

They were shocked as one of them was about to attack, until it was rammed by something and knock down. It was Chief Bogo. He was wearing hiking gear as well.

"Start running!" Bogo ordered them, which they did. They ran away from the dinosaurs.

"Chief Bogo, what are you doing here?!" Nick exclaimed as they kept running.

"Sightseeing!" Bogo sarcastically said to them. "Looking for Arderson, same as you."

"Great, now I have to deal with the Chief!" Panton groaned to himself as they ran.

"This is not the time to argue guys," Prowlson pointed out as they continued running.

The group continued to run until they stopped at the edge of a dirt cliff. The look down and see that it slides down the bottom.

"I think we all know what we have to do," Snarlov stated as he pointed to the dirt slide.

They watched it for a second wandering if they should.

"I'm not too sure about this," Bogo confessed unsure on what to do.

"Well it's either death by fall, or eaten by dinosaur," Nick said as he pointed the Ankylosaurus' that were just behind them. But their tails seemed to be stuck on some rocks.

"Tiny bunny, huge dinosaurs. See you guys down the bottom!" Judy stated before she began to slide down the dirt cliff.

"Right behind you Carrots!" Nick declared as he followed her. He slid down while holding onto his hat.

The other officers looked behind them to see that dinosaur was free, and they began to approach them. The other officers and Panton then considered their option.

"Guess I choose the dirt," Mchorn stated as he began to slide down.

"I'm with you," Snarlov agreed as he followed Mchorn.

"Same here," Prowlson confessed out and began to slide down as well.

"Geronimo!" Penningotn cried out as she slid down.

And just like that the rest slid down the dirt slide. The all reached the bottom and had some dirt on them.

"Anybody hurt?" Chief Bogo asked everybody and they all said they were okay.

The looked up and saw the Ankylosaurus' just standing there, looking down at them and they simply snorted and left.

"Guess they're not a huge fan of heights," Nick said with a smirk.

After that the group began to walk away from the cliff.

"So, did you know that we were deliberately disobeying orders to find Marcus behind your back sir?" Pennington asked Bogo with nervousness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I knew you were all lying to me about having other plans to come here," Bogo said while glaring at them. But then that glare went down. "But, I was planning on doing the same thing. So, I thought the more of us here, the better we have of facing mamma Rex."

"And you thought I come up with ridiculous nicknames," Nick whispered to Judy.

"Oh hush," Judy replied to him.

The group continued to walk. They were still amazed by all the dinosaurs in the place.

"I can't believe this has down here this whole time," Pennington said in amazement.

"Bet you some of these are descended from dinosaurs that survived extinction," Snarlov guessed.

"Must have been a hard time for them," Prowlson said as they came to a stop.

They then saw that some big dinosaurs noticed them and walked towards them.

"For some reason I don't think they had it that rough," Mchorn stated as they watched the dinosaurs.

The dinos then began to come closer to them.

"I feel so, puny," Mchorn confessed to the others.

"How do you think I feel," Judy said to them as they watched them.

They watched as the dinos surrounded them and they thought it was the end.

Just then they hear like horn and the group and dinos looked up at a tree, where an unknown small mammal (about the same size as Judy) was blowing into a sea shell, like an army horn. He then swung on a vine down to them, until the vine snapped, and it tossed him into a faraway tree.

They then recovered from what happened and turned their attention back to the dinosaurs. Who look like they wanted to eat them.

Then that same creature then landed right in front of them. It was a middle aged brown-haired weasel wearing only like worn out, ripped jeans that reached down to his knees. He was also wearing a leaf, like an eye-patch over his eye (our left, his right.) He also had a vine around his shoulder and body, like a lasso. It also had big red orbs attached to the lasso, which looked like big berries.

"HA, HAAA," the weasel called out.

He then began rapidly throw the berries to all the dinosaurs, which exploded with green miss on impact. The weasel was twisting all over as he threw them with his paws, even threw some with his foot.

He turned his head to the group with one berry left in his paw.

"TAKE COOVEERR!" The weasel instructed them.

He took the stem out with his mouth and threw it to the ground, causing a green haze to appear around the group. When it cleared, the dinosaurs noticed they were gone.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the third chapter. I got the names of the dinosaurs from the Ice Age Wiki website. In the next chapter they properly meet their savoir. Please leave a comment in the comment section. Ciao for now.**


	4. Meeting Buck

**A.N. Well, here's the fourth Chapter. The gang have been rescued by the weasel and now they are about to be introduced to him.**

* * *

In a watering hole right next to the site where the group disappeared with the weasel, the dinosaurs began to leave.

When the coast was clear, the weasel emerged his head from the water underneath a big duckweed on his head, (for camouflage). He also had a dinosaur tooth attached to the end of a piece of branch with vines wrapped around it, making it like a knife or machete.

Then, the group appeared from behind some bushes they were hiding behind. Judy and Nick began to approach the weasel.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Judy said to the weasel.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you we would've been..." Nick said until he was cut off when the weasel threw the tooth knife at the ground right in between Judy and Nick.

The weasel was then twisting his own body to dry himself off, like a cloth (much to the others disgust.) He then untwisted himself and got on all fours and approached Nick and Judy and sniffed them all over the two, which made them uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked as the weasel was sniffing her ears. He then observed Nick's tail.

The others were simply watching from behind with confusion, until the weasel jumped right onto Bogo's face.

"Ahh," Bogo shrieked with surprise as the weasel was on him.

"Buck," the weasel simply said as he crawled onto Bogo's back.

"What?" Bogo asked confused about what it mean. The weasel was then on his head.

"The name's Buck," the weasel introduced himself, now hanging onto Bogo's horn. "Short for Buck-minster." He then went up to Pennington and looked inside her trunk. "Long for Bu." He then went onto Snarlov, opened his jaw and looked at his teeth. "Hm, a little dull."

Buck then went onto a big stone next to them and faced them.

"What are you all doing here?" Buck asked the group as he got off the rock.

"Our friend was taken by a dinosaur," Prowlson answered.

"Your friend was taken by a dinosaur? Well...he's dead," Buck told everyone with a stern look. Then he put on a smile. "Welcome to my world. Now a, go home." He then grabbed his knife from the ground. "Off you pop."

"Not without Marcus!" Judy told Buck firmly, until Nick put his paw on his shoulder.

"Carrots, don't let this weasel get to you," Nick advised her.

"Your right. But still, we came all this way and we're going to find him," Judy said with the others agreeing.

"Guys, I found some tracks," Prowlson informed the others as she pointed to dinosaur tracks on the ground.

"Let's move out," Panton ordered everyone. But then Buck appeared hanging from a branch upside down in front of Bogo's face, which surprised him.

"If you go in there, you'll find your friend," Buck said to them sounding normal with his arms folded hanging upside down. "In the **AFTER-LIFE** ," He said with a creepy look on his face.

"And what makes you say that?" Mchorn asked the weasel. Buck then dropped down from the branch onto one of the dinosaur footprint.

Buck then put his finger on the ground and looked at it. He then licked the ground and swirled the saliva in his mouth then he spat it out.

"Mummy dinosaur, carrying her three babies, and some floppy brown thing," Buck concluded after analysing it.

"Yeah, we're here for the floppy brown thing," Bogo told Buck.

"You got all that from the tracks?" Nick asked the weasel.

"No, not really. I saw them come through here earlier," Buck informed them. "She's heading for Lava Falls."

"Lava Falls?" the crew said in unison.

"Lava falls. That is where they care for the new-borns," Buck told them. He then began to draw on the ground with a stick. "But to get there, you got to go through The Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, to the Plates of Woe."

"That sounds easy enough," Nick commented which gave him a glare from Judy.

"Okay. Good luck with the slow decadence into madness, we're gonna go now," Panton said to Buck as they tried to leave, until they were halted by Buck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You think that this is a tropical getaway? You can't protect your friend, buddy," Buck warned them. He then went onto Bogo's head. "What are you gonna do, with those flimsy horns, when you run into the beast," he said after getting off Bogo and pointing in the direction of the track.

"Beast?" Judy asked in concern.

"Yes, my dear," Buck confirmed. "I call him, Rudy"

"Oh really?" Mchorn asked sarcastically. "I was expecting something like Sheldon, or Tim."

"So, this Rudy, is really that dangerous?" Judy asked Buck.

"Aye," Buck simply replied.

"Aye?" Nick responded.

"Aye aye. He's the one that gave me this," Buck told them as he pointed to his eye-patch.

"He gave you the eye patch?" Nick asked jokingly, which gave him and elbow to the gut from Judy.

Buck then looked up at Bogo.

"Welcome to my world," Bogo said, repeating what Buck said to them earlier.

The group then made their way down, following the tracks.

"Abandon all hope, he who enters there!" Buck called out to them.

"Alright, we get it. Doom and despair, yada, yada, yada," Panton responded as the group walked away.

Buck stood there, facing the direction the group went off in.

"(Sigh) Their doomed," he admitted to himself.

He then turned his attention to a medium sized rock.

"Yeah, I know right?" Buck asked the rock.

Buck was talking to the rock as if it could talk back. Probably from living alone for so long.

"Of course, they are out of their out of their element down here. ... Your right, they will need help. ... Why me? ... Yeah, I am more skilled, but why should I bother. ... Oh, don't give me that look. ... Okay, okay. I'll follow them from a distance until they need my help. ... I'm going, I'm going." Buck then started to leap across the branches in the direction the group went in.

"First mammals I've talked to in years and I've got to keep an eye on them," Buck said to himself as he kept leaping.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that's the fourth chapter folks. Buck is following them until they need help. And they'll probably need it. Please leave a comment. Until next time.**


	5. Buck to the rescue

**A.N. Well, this is the fifth chapter folks. Here, two members of the group will find them in a predicament. What will happen, let's find out.**

* * *

After the group left Buck they continued to follow the tracks. They kept walking until they reached a jungle with multicoloured vines.

"You think this is the Jungle of Misery?" Judy asked the others. Just then they here a loud screaming coming from nowhere.

"Sounds like the Jungle of Misery to me," Nick concluded.

The group continued walking through the jungle.

"Maybe we should've asked Buck to come with us," Prowlson said with realisation.

"We don't need a one-eyed crazy weasel with us," Panton stated about Buck from his point of view.

* * *

But from one of the treetops, Buck was watching the group's conversation.

"Well, you'll probably want to take that back. And probably soon," Buck stated with a smirk as he watched them.

* * *

The groups continued to walk through the jungle. Just then, some of the plants looked like they had eyes, and they were watching them from behind.

Just then Pennington felt something was off, so she turned around and the plants with eyes simply retreated them back in to make themselves look like normal plants. Still, Pennington was sure they were being watch.

"Hm," Pennington hummed to herself, which Bogo noticed.

"You okay Francine?" Bogo asked the elephant.

"I just got this feeling, that we're being watched," Pennington admitted while looking around.

"Yeah, this forest is creepy," Nick commented.

"Hence the name "Jungle of Misery," Panton pointed out.

The group kept on walking with Buck following them from the trees.

But then something catches Snarlov's eyes, a piece of fruit from a plant.

"Ooh, now that looks nice and tasty," Snarlov said as he went towards the plant, with Nick following him.

"Uh, Snarlov, I wouldn't do that," Nick tried to warn him as they got close.

* * *

From the branches, Buck observes Snarlov and Nick head towards the piece of fruit.

"(Sigh) Well, here we go," Buck said as he rolled his eye. He then began to make his way down.

* * *

Snarlov and Nick made their way to the fruit and Snarlov is about to grab it with his paw.

"Seriously, this isn't exactly our playground," Nick tried to warn him.

"Like I'm afraid of a pretty flower," Snarlov scoffed.

He then touched the fruit and before they knew it, vines appeared under them and wrapped around their ankles.

"Bet you didn't see that coming," Nick said sarcastically at Snarlov. The vines then pulled them up in the air (which made Nick's hat come off) while the ground around them began to rise.

"Nick!" Judy called out in terror for him.

"For the record Vincent, I blame you for this," Nick inquired to Snarlov while they were hanged upside down by the vines.

Then the whole ground became like a plant and swallowed the Polar bear and Fox.

The rest of the group just stood on the side-line and saw what happened.

"What do we do?" Judy asked as she saw the plant swallow the two.

"I will tear it down," Mchorn said as he was just about to charge until a voice stopped him. They turned around to find Buck simply standing on a stone.

"Do that, and it will collapse on you," Buck informed the rhinoceros.

"Well, we can't just leave them in there," Prowlson argued to the weasel.

"Alright mammals, don't get your undies in a bunch. I'll have them out of there before they get digested," Buck said as he cracked his knuckles, preparing himself.

"DIGESTED!" Snarlov exclaimed with terror from inside the plant.

"Yep. They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes," Buck explained as was stretching to get ready. "Maybe five for the fat one."

Snarlov heard must've heard him say that.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING FAT!" Snarlov yelled from inside the plant.

* * *

Meanwhile, from inside the flower, Nick and Snarlov were in a cramped space together.

"Vincent, do you feel your feet getting wet?" Nick asked Snarlov.

"Yeah, I can feel it as well," Snarlov answered back. The two looked down to see that stomach acid was slowly rising.

* * *

Back on the outside with the group.

"Help! Someone help us!" Snarlov screamed inside the flower.

The group then began to worry for them.

"You have to save them," Judy pleaded. Buck then nodded and got into a running position.

"It's time to get...Buck Wild," Buck announced to himself.

Buck then began running to the plant while avoiding the moving vines. He then swung up in the air on one and when he was over the mouth of the plant. He then began to dive down to the mouth while spinning around. When he reached the mouth, he dived in head first, but his lower side got stuck.

"Who's fat now?" Snarlov asked to the top half of Buck from inside the plant, clearly still offended by being called fat. Buck then got his lower half in and dove to the bottom of the plant.

At the bottom, Buck was swimming in the stomach acid, he went to a small pod at the bottom and opened it with his tooth-knife. The opened pod revealed two tubes, one red and one blue, much to Buck's surprise as he was expecting one tube.

Meanwhile, the stomach acid has reached Snarlov's neck and Nick was hanging onto Snarlov's shoulders, trying to avoid it.

"Buck, you might want to hurry," Nick said as he tried to keep his head up.

Back down below the plant, Buck was trying to choose which tube to cut, he mainly looked at the red one and tried to cut it, but he didn't. He looked up to see that Nick and Snarlov have been submerged. He then turned his attention to the blue tube.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the plant, the others have been watching to see what's happening inside the plant.

"What's happening in there?" Judy asked in concern.

Just then the plant began to act weird, the inside was swirling all over hitting the sides.

"I think we should take cover," Bogo suggested.

Everyone ran behind the big rock, so they can take cover from the plant. The plant then exploded and left the goo flying everywhere. The group then came out to see the plant was destroyed, but no sign of Nick, Snarlov or Buck. Just then Snarlov fell onto the ground covered in slime, with Nick landing on top of him. But Buck floated down using a leaf as a parachute and gently landing on the ground.

"So, it was the blue tube," Buck said to himself as he walked off.

Judy and the others ran up to Nick and Snarlov to see they were okay.

"You okay Nick?" Judy asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Carrots," Nick replied as he grabbed his hat off the ground and put it back on.

"Thanks for saving us Buck," Snarlov said to the one-eyed weasel while Mchorn helped him get up.

"Your quite welcome," Buck replied started to walk off. "Now with that done..."

"Wait," Judy interrupted him. "Buck, will you help us find Marcus?"

"Whoa, whoa," Panton protested. "That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is," Judy argued with the Panther.

Buck then turned around and put his knife on the ground.

"Alright, I'll help ya," Buck declared to them.

"Thank you," Judy thanked him.

"But I got rules," Buck said. "Rule 1: Always do what Buck says. Rule 2: Stay on the trail, Buck don't like wanderers. And Rule 3:" He then was silent for a short period of time before giving the last rule. "He who has gas, travels at the back."

The group simply looked at each other with confusion, then back at Buck, who grabbed his knife and started walking.

"Come on then, chop, chop," Buck instructed everyone, which they did.

The group then started following Buck.

"This is going to be a long journey," Panton muttered to himself as he began walking.

* * *

 **A.N. Oooh, Professor Panton doesn't like this one bit. Anyways, Nick and Snarlov are okay thanks to Buck. My next chapter will defiantly be small then the others. Anyway, please leave a comment about this and hope you like the story so far. Ta ta.**


	6. Marcus and the Dinosaur

**A.N. This is chapter six. Now we're looking on how Martin's doing with Mamma Rex on him. What will happen, let's see.**

* * *

Meanwhile, while the others were walking with Buck to the Lava Falls, Momma Rex was still carrying her babies and Marcus Arderson by his tail in her jaws.

Momma Rex kept walking through the dinosaur land, scaring off the smaller dinosaurs with everyone in her jaws. Martin was sleeping while being carried by the T-Rex. When Marcus woke up.

"What the?" Marcus said while half dazed and looked around to see that he was still being carried by Momma Rex through the jungle.

"Oh right," Marcus realised. "I'm being carried by a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Momma Rex then stopped and looked around. When she found that the coast was clear, she put down the babies and Marcus.

"Oh good, she's putting us down," Marcus said to the babies as they were put down.

But when she did, she grabbed Marcus' tail and pulled him up.

"Aaahh," Marcus screamed in terror. He then grabbed a vine and used it to stop the dinosaur from pulling more. "I'm too young to be eaten!"

Just then the vine snapped, and Marcus got tossed up her snout.

"Wow, nice clean nasal cavity you have," Marcus said trying to plead with her from inside her nose.

Just then the dinosaur snorted him out and Marcus flew into a tree, while covered in mucus.

"Ew," Marcus said in disgust.

Marcus then looked up to see the dinosaur staring at him and the dinosaur moved its head towards him.

"Aaah," Marcus screamed as he climbed across the trees to avoid her.

"Look, I apologise for taking your children!" Marcus tried to apologise, frantically trying to avoid Momma Rex's Bite.

"But let's work out an agreement!" Marcus said desperately while climbing across tree's.

"You take your children and you leave me and we can both go our separate ways and never meet again?" Marcus said as he jumped but he got tangled by some vines and was now tied up in them just a foot off the ground.

"Does that sound like a good deal?" Marcus squirmed as the T-Rex's head came close.

Marcus closed his eyes and braced himself to be eaten, but to his surprise, the three younger dinosaurs faced their mother and growled at her.

"Uh thanks guys?" Marcus said to the baby dinos unsure.

The baby dinos then made roars and growls at the mother as if they were trying to talk to her. During then her face went from a scowl to a stern face.

Then Mama Dinosaur used her teeth and cut the vines with her jaws, releasing Marcus to the ground. Marcus was shocked by this.

"Wow, thanks," Marcus could only say and the Dino simply nodded at him and turned around the other way and began walking.

She then looked back at Marcus and moved her head in the direction she was going, indicated she wanted him to follow her.

"You want me to follow you?" Marcus asked, and she simply nodded again.

Then the baby dinos began pushing him in that direction, suggesting they wanted him to come with them.

"Okay, I'm going," Marcus said as started to follow Mamma Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Near some bushes, a pair of red eyes were watching them, and they snorted.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, there ya go. Marcus is slowly earning the Tyrannosaurus Rex's respect and maybe forgiveness. But that thing watching them. Please leave a comment.**

 **T.T.F.N. (Ta Ta for now)**


	7. Tracking through the Jungle

**A.N. Hey folks, this is the Seventh Chapter. In this chapter, the group find out something shocking about Buck. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The group were walking up a path while following Buck, the one-eyed weasel. One member of the group was not happy about it.

"Can't believe our safety lies in the hands of this lunatic weasel," Dr Panton muttered in the back while scowling. This was heard the other feline in the group.

"I know you hate this Dr Panton, but he knows this environment better than any of us," Prowlson whispered to Panton. "He's our best chance at surviving down here."

The panther looked at the weasel and then sighed heavily.

"Fine," Panton admitted with a sigh.

"Good. But now, let's just focus on moving forward and finding Marcus," Prowlson advised.

The group continued walking with Buck leading them. He was currently speaking with Nick and Judy.

"I'm surprised to find another mammal down here," Nick admitted which earned him a glare from Judy.

"Yeah well, I'm surprised you all are down hear as well," Buck said. But what he said next made everyone stunned. "But, it's nice to meet some new faces after Thirty-three years."

That made the group really surprised to find out how long Buck's been down here in the dinosaur world.

"Thirty-three years!?" Judy blurted out all surprised. "You've been down here for **Thirty-three years!?** "

"That's right," Buck casually said while walking along.

"So, you've been down here since the Eighties?" Snarlov asked after calculating the number of years in his head.

"Yep," Buck simply answered. "I think?"

"Wait," Bogo interrupted the weasel. "How come you never tried to come back up."

"Well, I ... don't know really," Buck admitted. "Guess I've been busy dealing with one problem, which's been taking longer than I thought."

"You mean the beast?" Pennington asked him.

"Rudy? Why yes," Buck confirmed. "He's dangerous, evil and very, very mean."

Just then the group stopped in their tracks and facing forward with widen eyes. Buck turned to what they were looking at, which was a giant pair of eyes looking at them. And the next thing Buck did.

"Hey! Get off my lawn! Go on, shoo!" Buck yelled at the thing. The eyes turned out to be a pattern on the back of a giant butterfly's wings. Said butterfly then flew off, creating a path for the group.

"I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out," Buck stated to them and continued walking down the path.

The group then looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They continued to follow Buck. Nick then caught up to him.

"So, Buck, you're just living down here by your wits, all on your own, no responsibilities?" Nick asked, using his intelligence to figure him out.

"Not a one," Buck answered the fox. "Which is incredible. No dependence, no limits. Tis the greatest life a single guy could have."

Nick then began to like what he said.

"Here that everyone, this is my kind of place," Nick said with a smirk, which gave him a glare from Judy and Bogo.

"Are you sure about that Nick?" Judy questioned. And right when Nick was gonna answer, they were interrupted by Buck, who began talking to a rock.

"Hey buddy," Buck said to the rock as if it was a person. "How things been? ... Oh, I've been fine as well, just taking a group of mammals down to lava falls to save their friend."

As Buck continued to chat to the rock, the others just watched with concern.

"So sad," Panton said as he observed Buck talking to the rock and rolled his eyes.

"Being down here all alone for so many years must have had a toll on his brain," Pennington theorised.

"Yeah, but I don't think he minds," Nick suggested. Which caused Judy to slap him on the arm.

They continue to watch Buck talking to the rock.

"But they're following me. ... I know, and they think I'm crazy." Buck then turned his attention to the group seeing they were waiting for him. "Ooh, I gotta go now, we're going to the Chasm of Death. ... Thanks for those encouraging words. ... Bye now." Buck then turned his attention to the group.

"Okay, follow me," Buck instructed them as he continued to move forward.

Bogo then turned his attention to Nick.

"Still your kind of place, huh Wilde?" Bogo commented which Nick replied with down eyebrows.

The group then continued to follow him.

As they kept walking, Panton had a sad look on his face, which Snarlov noticed.

"We'll find Marcus," Snarlov encouraged while putting a paw on Ryan's shoulder.

"I hope so," Panton simply replied.

The group kept moving forward to the Chasm of Death.

* * *

 **A.N. Well that was the seventh chapter readers. So, Buck's been down there for a long time. The next chapter will take place in the Chasm of Death. How will it go? Tune in to find out. Pretty pleas leave a comment in the comment section. Till next time, arrivederci.**


	8. The Chasm of Death

**A.N. Hello, welcome to chapter eight. Sorry it took a whole month to complete, but I've been busy. Anyway, in this chapter, the group crosses the chasm of death.**

* * *

The group continued to follow Buck. They then arrived at a giant chasm with a long drop down.

"Welcome, the Chasm of Death!" Buck pronounced as he showed everyone the giant chasm, much to everyone's surprise.

Judy looked down and saw that there was some sort of green gas covering the bottom.

"Whoa, how deep is it?" Judy asked the weasel. Buck simply shrugged.

She then heard a sound and turned to Nick. He then spat down the canyon and waited. After four seconds, the group heard the spit hit the ground.

"There, four seconds deep," Nick concluded with a smirk. He then turned his attention to Judy, who was giving him a glare.

"What?" Nick asked the bunny.

"Disgusting," Judy stated while turning away from.

The group looked down at the bottom to see the green gas.

"So, this is the Chasm of Death?" Prowlson stated.

"Well," Buck began to speak. "We did try to call it "The big smelly crack," but that just made everybody giggle." And as if on cue, Nick, Mchorn, Prowlson and even Dr Panton giggled with their mouths closed. "My point exactly."

Buck then jumps onto a dangling vine and climbs onto it.

"So now what?" Dr Panton asked impatiently.

Buck then used his knife for something, and next thing they knew, a giant dinosaur ribcage came down, hanging on a vine that reached to the other side of the canyon. It looked like they were meant to get in it and ride it along the ropes to the other side.

"Ladies first," Buck said as he jumped onto a rock, acting like a gentleman.

Judy, Pennington and Prowlson began to walk to the rib cage, but Chief Bogo blocked their path with his arm.

"Whoa, whoa. They're not going on that thing," Bogo said with Panton and Nick nodding in agreement. But Buck jumped up to face him.

"Bubububa, Rule 1?" Buck reminded him.

"Always do what you say," Bogo said annoyingly.

"Ah, come on bull, you're supposed to have a good memory," Buck said while poking Bogo's head.

Judy, Pennington and Prowlson made their way to the ribcage. Pennington crawled into it which she managed to get in. Prowlson was crouching inside of it next to Pennington and Judy stood on one of the bones in front.

Buck then tied the end of a large vine to one of the bones in the rib cage and put the rope around a large rock.

"Alright eyes forward, backs straight," Buck instructed the girls. "And, oh yes, breath in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die."

"TOXIC FUMES?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Just another day in paradise," Buck happily said. Then he climbed up the rib cage and cut a vine.

"Wait!" Nick called out to stop them, but too late. Buck cut the vine and it went down.

"Geronimo!" Buck called out as they started to slide down. The girls held their breaths as they were going down.

The boys looked down to where the rib cage went. Then they saw it being pulled back up with the rope around the rock.

"Are you girls okay?!" Snarlov called out to the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls kept riding down the vine while holding their breath. Then they reached a ledge that was out of the toxic fumes. With that the girls were able to breathe again. The all got out of the rib-cage.

"That was a fun ride," Judy commented to Pennington and Prowlson.

"It would've been, if it weren't for the toxic fumes," Prowlson said sternly.

Buck then went over to a tree and wrapped the vine around it and started pulling on it. Then Judy's ears went up as she heard something from the other side of the canyon.

"Are you girls okay?" Is what she heard from the other side.

"We're fine!" Judy called back to them. "But you have to try this!"

"All right, pile on everyone, couldn't be easier!" Buck instructed the boys.

* * *

As the rib cage came up, the boys looked at each other, wondering if they should do it.

"If the girls made it across okay, I think we're good," Nick says as he gets inside the rib-cage. The others went in after him.

When all the boys are in, the rib-cage begins to go down. But half-way down, the rib-cage went down and stopped halfway across. Now they were standing there in toxic gas.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other-side, Buck and the girls watched as the rib-cage went down and dropped, leaving at a stop.

"What happened?" Francine asked in concern for the boys.

"It would appear, that there are too many mammals on it," Buck figures. "No problem, I'll just pull it back up." Buck went to the vine and tried to pull it back up. But since the rib-cage was heavy, Buck having a hard time pulling it.

The girls were more concerned now.

"I got this, girls," Buck said trying to get their hopes up, only for them to give them a glare. Then he called out to the boys in the rib-cage. "Don't panic, just some, um, technical...difficulties!" Buck was clearly struggling to pull. "(Grunts) Keep holding it in boys!"

* * *

The boys were holding their breath for as long as they can. But Snarlov then noticed something, then next thing they knew, he sneezed.

"Man, that was the longest sneeze I had to hold in," Snarlov said as he caught his breath, until he realised he was breathing in gas.

"Don't breathe!" Mchorn exclaimed, then he realised he was breathing in the gas as well. "Oh no."

The two started to panic as they thought they were breathing in poisonous gas, but then they realised something.

" _Hey, we're not dead_ ," Snarlov said, but one thing was different. His voice was high and squeaky.

" _You sound ridiculous_ ," Mchorn said in a high voice as well.

" _Me_ , you should here you," Snarlov said and the bear and rhino then laughed in their chipmunk voices.

The others then looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Then Nick decided to be bold and breath in on ounce of gas.

" _It's not poison_ ," Nick confirmed in a high pitch voice as well. Then he burst out laughing in a high voice as well. Then Snarlov and Mchorn began to laugh as well.

* * *

On the other side, the girls were starting to worry for the boys while Buck was trying to pull the vine. Then Judy's ears went up as she heard something.

"Wait a minute," Judy said as she realised what she heard. "They're...laughing?"

That made Buck stop when he heard the laughter.

"Oh no," Buck said.

"What?" Prowlson asked the weasel. Buck then climbed onto the vine and was standing on it facing the canyon.

"Stop laughing, all of you!" Buck called out to them in the rib cage.

"Stop laughing all of you," a voice said while sniggering.

Then Chief Bogo popped the upper half of his body out of the rib cage and face Buck and the girls.

" _What's rule number 1_?" a high-pitched Bogo said to the weasel and started laughing. Buck looked at them with a scowl.

"They're just laughing, what's so bad about that?" Pennington asked as she, Judy and Prowlson walked a bit closer.

"They died laughing!" Buck explained while pointing down into the canyon.

The girls looked down and gasped at what they saw, dinosaur skeletons with huge smiles on their faces.

"Stop laughing!" Judy called out to the boys in worry.

* * *

Back in the rib-cage. The others continued laughing. Ryan Panton managed to breath in the gas as well.

" _You know what's funny enough? We're all trying to save Marcus and now we're all going to die_ ," A high pitched Panton said, and they laughed.

" _That little Aardwolf should give us his termites as gratitude,_ " Snarlov said with a laugh.

" _Thanks for getting me into this mess, it's the most fun I had in years_!" Nick excitedly said to the others.

" _More fun than when you told me off for almost firing Hopps in the Rainforest District? That was totally super_!" Bogo said in excitement. There was silence between everyone, then they burst out laughing again. The then felt something on the top of the cage.

Buck was at the top trying to work on the vines, until Ryan's paw went up to Buck.

" _Coochie, coochie coo_ ," Panton said trying to tickle Buck.

"Stop that" Buck said smacking the paw away. But he gasped when he realised he breathed in the air. "Don't you see. _.."_ Buck's voice became high in the middle the sentence. "… _we're all gonna die!_ " Then all the boys laughed again, and Buck began to laugh as well.

* * *

At the other side, the girls heard everything that was going on, and they had annoyed looks on their faces.

"(Sigh) Us ladies have to do everything, don't we?" Prowlson stated to Judy and Pennington.

"Looks like it," Pennington agreed with her. Judy then looked around and noticed a tree. and looked at the vine that held the rib-cage.

"Pennington, try pulling that tree down on the vine so it can balance the whole thing and the cage will come down," Judy theorised.

"Got it Hopps," Pennington said as she made her way to the tree. Using her trunk, she pulled a vine which ended pulling the small tree down and it landed on the vine that went across the canyon.

It made the vine straight and made the rib cage come down fast.

"Wahoo," Is what was heard from the cage as it came down. It came close and when it hit the ledge, everyone came flying out and landed on the ground.

When they landed, their high pitch laughter began to die down.

Nick was starting to cough from the laughing, when he saw Judy's foot tapping in front of him. He looked up to her glaring at him.

"I'm not sure how much of that you heard," Nick asked Judy while trying to make peace with her.

"Oh, I heard all of it Slick," Judy simply replied.

"Right," Nick said as he got up. The other boys managed to pull themselves together from the gas.

"Well, that's something I never want to do again," Mchorn stated while getting up.

"I hate that weasel," Panton said while clicking his back.

"Better get moving," Bogo declared to the others.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Nick pointed out to the vines in the canyon. Buck was still on the vine, slowly sliding down to the others.

" _Here Rudy, Rudy, Rudy_ ," Buck laughs. " _I'm so lonely_."

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was chapter eight. For some of you who are wondering about the termites, let me explain. Termites are an Aardwolf's favourite food. Anyway, looking forward till the next chapter. So long readers.**


	9. Lunch time

**A.N. Here's chapter nine folks. We get to see more of Marcus and the dinosaur's interaction. Also, I did some changes in the previous chapters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile, with Marcus Arderson and the dinosaurs. The baby dinosaurs where slouching around one big rock which acted like a table. One dinosaur had its jaw at one end of the stone and kept scratching its teeth on it. Another was licking the surface of it. And the third just rested its head on it and slouch. These indication means that they are hungry.

"Okay, here you go guys, muncher, muncher," Marcus said approaching them, while carrying some vegetables and he put them on the rock table. He also put on the table a big stick on the table, a stick that had termites on it.

The three babies looked at the vegetables and looked away looking disgusted. One then tilted the rock over to make the vegetables roll off it. The vegetables and termite covered branch end up landing on Marcus.

"Come on, guys," Marcus complained to them. "You need to eat vegetables if you want to grow up to be big and strong dinosaurs."

Marcus then picked up the branch with termites on it. He picked one up.

"Plus, termites are a great source of nutrition," Marcus explained to the babies. "Plus, they're delicious." Marcus then popped one in his mouth. Termites were Marcus' favourite thing to eat, just like normal Aardwolf. "I prefer my termite's dead though, but these are still good."

Just then an unconscious Archaeopteryx falls from above right in front of Marcus and the babies.

Marcus then looks up to see the Momma dinosaur. She then pointed her head to the dinosaur bird, indicating she wants her kids to eat it.

"Sorry, Gladys, but I was raising them on a diet of vegetables and bugs," Marcus told her as he got on the rock and blocked the path of the dead bird. Marcus apparently started to call her Gladys. He was also holding a giant piece of broccoli. Marcus was now acting as if he and the dinosaur were an old married couple.

"It's a much healthier lifestyle. And I'm trying to help evolve these guys the way my species evolved."

The dinosaur then used her tail to turn the rock around and put Marcus behind and the bird in front.

"Excuse me, Gladys. I'm trying to have a conversation here," Marcus complained as he pointed the broccoli to her.

Gladys then grabbed the broccoli Marcus was holding and through him into a nearby pond.

Marcus then got out of the water and saw the babies, with huge smiles on their faces, about to eat the bird.

"Hold it, no, no, no," Marcus disagrees as he walks up to the table and pulls it away from them before they could bite it. "This isn't good for you. Too feathery, and fleashy, and…" the bird then wakes up, revealing to be alive. "…and alive!"

The bird looks at Marcus and screams, "Gah!" Then it looks at the babies and screams, "Gaah!" Then it looks at Gladys and screams, "Gaaah!" Then it wraps itself around Marcus for protection.

Marcus then looks at the dinosaurs. Gladys was giving him a glare, while the kids simply have sad looks on their faces. Marcus then takes the bird in his arms.

"No, no, no, we do not eat live animals, period," Marcus decrees while walking to a ledge. He then turns his head to them. "I mean, yeah, mammals used to, but we stopped. Now, it's your turn."

He then turns to the ledge, ready to release the bird, but the bird was trying to get out of his grip.

"Now go, fly. Be free," Marcus tries to inspire the bird. And just like that, he throws the bird off the ledge, only for it to start falling. "Little, flightless bird." He looks down to see a pterodactyl grabbing the bird and flying off. "Uh, my bad."

He then turns to Gladys, who was starting to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going, Gladys?" Marcus asked the dinosaur, as she walks away. "Is this how you resolve conflict? No wonder you're single."

Gladys then came back with a bone, covered with meat in hr jaw. She then drops the meat in-front of the babies, who then had a smile on their faces.

"Oh, come on, am I talking to myself here?" Marcus complained to the dinosaur. "I say they're vegetarians, you say 'Grrrr'. I say can we talk about this, you say 'Grrrr'. I don't call that communication." Then Gladys growled at him. "See, if you were capable of speech like me, maybe we could understand each other better." Marcus then looked away, folding his arms.

Just then, the bone (now meatless), rolled over to them. They see that the babies now have full stomachs and were happily resting. Gladys then turned to Marcus, with a look on her face which said, "I win." Marcus just looks at them.

Then right at that moment, they heard a roar coming from the distance. That roar caused Gladys to get a concerned look on her face. Marcus notices the look.

"What are you afraid of?" Marcus asks her. "You're the biggest thing on earth."

Gladys then pushes her babies forward, as if telling them to start moving. She and her babies continue to move.

"Wait, aren't you?" Marcus asks as he grabs onto her tail to keep up with them. The dinosaurs and aardwolf then begin to continue trekking through the jungle.

Just then, right on one of Gladys' footprints, a bigger dinosaur foot stomps on top of it.

* * *

 **A.N.** **That was chapter nine, folks. The bigger dinosaur is drawing in on them. Anyway, sorry about the wait, just upgrading my previous chapters and stories. Please comment on what you think of this. Till next time.**


	10. Story time

**A.N. Well, this is the tenth chapter. Gotta say, this has had the most chapters I've done on a story so far. Anyway, Buck will reveal more of his background story. Enjoy**

* * *

The group continued on with their search for Marcus, but after a while they decided to camp for the night. It was already dark and Dr Panton, Prowlson and Bogo were gathering wood, Mchorn and Snarlov were trying to start the fire.

But Buck, on the other hand, was checking out Nick's phone.

"Wow, technology has accelerated since I've been gone," Buck said as he observed Nick's phone.

"Yeah, technology has changed a lot in the last thirty-three years," Nick said to Buck.

Meanwhile, Judy and Pennington came back with some fruit they found.

"We bring back food," Judy called out to them as she and Pennington set it down.

"Good job ladies," Buck complimented.

"Well, you're the one to tell us where to get it," Pennington said to him.

"Well, you're the ones who got it," Buck said as he started to examine the fruit.

In the back, Bogo, Prowlson and Panton began to talk about Buck.

"I must admit, Buck may be little, not right in the head," Bogo admitted. "But he has been great at helping us navigate through this place."

"Please, two hours ago he was strangling his own foot with a dinosaur skull on it," Panton pointed out.

"I know you're more worried about Marcus," Prowlson figured. "Don't worry Ryan…" Prowlson then put her paw on his. "We'll find Marcus." Dr Ryan Panton just smiled at Officer Theresa Prowlson.

Back to Buck and the others. Buck had just lit the fire and the group sat around it. Nick was sitting on the ground roasting a piece of fruit on a stick.

"So, Buck. I'm curious. How does a weasel like yourself wind up in a place like this?" Nick asked while roasting the fruit. Judy glared at him.

"Well, I suppose you mammals deserve an explanation," Buck said as he stood up. The others began to pay attention as the weasel spoke.

"Like you guys, I was born in Zootopia as well," Buck began to explain. "I was actually born into a rich family. Like, millions and millions of moneys." Buck had a smile on his face. "Mummy and Daddy were the best parents ever." But Buck's smile turned to a frown. "But, when I was fourteen, they passed away."

The other's eyes widened when they heard that, and Judy covered her mouth.

"So, what happened after," Mchorn asked.

"Well, after Mum and Dad passing, I was put in the care of an Otter couple. They seemed lovely and caring at first. But, once the authorities turned their backs, they were mean, vicious, and straight up jerks." Buck had a hint of anger.

"Obviously, they only did it for my family's money. They took over the mansion and moved me to the basement. Made me do all the chores and everything, plus, they always insult me." Buck looked angry. But, he then calmed down.

"So, after a year of living in torment, I ran away. I never saw those monsters again." Buck then spat on the ground and gave a chuckle.

"So, after three days of hiding, I made my way to Tundratown. I was just strolling along when I stopped to look at the ground. Then, the ice underneath cracked, and I fell down." That made the others could guess the rest.

"So, you couldn't go back up there, because you didn't want to go back with those otters, did ya?" Nick assumed after hearing the story.

"Well, that was one of the reasons, the main reason was… **Rudy** ," Buck evilly said.

"So, what was your first meeting with Rudy like?" Pennigton asked as her interest grew.

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Buck said, before beginning his story.

"When I first landed in here, I actually thought it was a nice place at first," Buck started off. "But…that's when, for the first time, I saw… **Him**."

The group continued to listen with interest. (Except for Panton and Bogo)

"There I was," Buck continued. "My back against the wall, no way out."

The others were so interested, they didn't notice that Nick's fruit on a stick was on fire from roasting too long.

"Staring into the eye, of the… **Great** … **White** … **Beast!** " Buck gravely told them as his mind began to remember.

* * *

Flashback to that night.

Buck was a young-looking weasel, wearing a blue and white checkered shirt over a white t-shirt and blue jeans, while also wearing a green backpack. He also had long hair on the top.

It was raining, and he was staring at something really big and white. It then showed its big red eyes. It was Rudy. Buck's eyes widen and gasped as he saw him.

Rudy then raised his claws and slashed Buck, which sent him flying across.

Buck got up. As he did, he put his paw on his eye, as it was where Rudy clawed. He turned to see Rudy's claws, and began to run.

Buck ran as Rudy kept coming. Along the way he got rid of his backpack, which was then stomped on by Rudy.

Buck then made his way to a tall tree and began to climb it, with his paw still over his scratched eye. He continued to climb until her reached the top. He then grabbed a big leaf and tied it over his eye to cover it.

He then pulled a branch off the tree and stood at the top, waiting for Rudy. Tons of clouds surrounded the tree. Buck had a worried look on his face as the clouds surrounded him. Then, a big cloud in the shape of a dinosaur rose up over him. Buck had a shocked look on his face. Buck then screamed as the jaws of the dino closed in on him.

* * *

Back to the others.

Buck had just finished explaining how he first encountered Rudy.

"He ate you?" Judy asked.

"Sadly yes, but I lived," Buck told her.

Panton and Bogo rolled their eyes and sighed. But Pennington shushed them, wanting to hear the rest of Buck' story.

"Never have I felt so alive, then when I was so close…to death," Buck continued his story.

* * *

Buck was inside Rudy's throat, climbing up.

" _Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of that, gross pink fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat."_

Buck grabs onto said thing.

* * *

"The epiglottis?" Mchorn asked, interrupting him.

"No, I think it's called the **uvula** ," Nick corrected him.

"What's the difference?" Judy asked. Snarlov began to explain.

"Well the difference is the epiglottis is a thin elastic structure located at the root of the…" Snarlov was explaining really fast, when Pennington covered his mouth with her trunk.

"Thank you for the explanation, but that's enough thank you," Pennington told him in a kind manner.

"Anyway," Buck continued.

* * *

Buck grabbed onto it.

" _I hung on to that sucker."_

Buck began to swing on it.

" _And I swung back and forth, back and forth."_

* * *

Buck was mimicking what happened by moving back and forth, with the group's (except Panton and Bogo) heads moving left and right.

"Back and forth, back and forth," Buck kept moving, but he stopped. This made the others gasp, but Buck continued on.

"And forth and back and forth…" Buck continued.

* * *

Buck was still swinging.

" _Until finally I let go, and I shot right out of his mouth."_

Buck did on big swing and was sent flying directly to Rudy's closing mouth.

* * *

Buck threw his knife in the air

"I may have lost and eye that day, but I got this," Buck finished the story, indicating that his knife was Rudy's tooth. The group were fascinated by his story.

"So that's Rudy's tooth," Nick clarified, which Buck nodded to confirm.

"It's like the old saying, 'an eye for a tooth,' 'a nose for a chin,' 'a but for a…" Buck told them, but he lost the words and just went near them. "Well it's just an old saying, but, it's not a very good one."

"You, are one impressive weasel," Nick complimented Buck as he walked over to him. Buck then said some weird noises and did a handstand, then Nick high-five Buck's foot. Bogo just glared at Nick. "What, he is."

"Now let me tell you about the time I turned a T-Rex, into a T-Rachel," Buck suggested to telling them another story, but Bogo intervened.

"Whoa, whoa," Bogo stopped Buck. "That's enough story telling for one night. We should rest now." Bogo and Panton made their way to the perfect spot to sleep. The others joined.

"Alright, you guys get some shut eye. I'll keep watch," Buck reassured them as he saw them go off to sleep.

* * *

Later in the night, Nick and Judy were sleeping next to each other under a tree, with Nick's arm around Judy. Pennington was sleeping next to another tree with Snarlov and Mchorn leaning on her, Bogo just sat there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Prowlson was sleeping on a rock and was surprisingly comfy. And Panton was leaning against the rock.

They were all sleeping, but Buck wasn't. He was using his knife to cut a piece of wood, until he heard roaring. He looked at the piece of wood, which resembles a white dinosaur.

"Goodnight Rudy," Buck said to the figure. He then looks out into the distance smiling as another roar came.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the tenth chapter. I gave Buck a proper backstory, which I feel would make people be shock about how far he's got to. Plus, there seems to be a bit of chemistry between Panton and Prowlson. Please comment and review.**

 **Blue Tagg, out**


	11. Time for bed

**A.N. Hey folks. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't updated in four months. But, I've been busy with another new story I'm doing, and I've actually got a job. But' on the bright side, I've managed to upload two chapters at once. This chapter is incredibly short compared to the others. But, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Back with Marcus, Gladys and the dino cubs. Night had come, and they were walking up to a cliff wall that had a huge hole that led to a cave.

"Gladys, what's going on?" Marcus asked with confusion.

They then heard a huge roar. No doubt it was Rudy.

Glady got worried as she heard it. She let the kids onto her head and climbed up into the cave. Marcus was left on the ground.

"Hew wait, what about me!?" Marcus exclaimed as Gladys climbed up into the cave.

Marcus then attempted to climb up the cliff himself. He managed to make it up to a few cm up. He then began to lose his grip. He then grabbed onto a leaf to try and stay up, but the leaf snapped, and Marcus fell to the ground.

Marcus got up and looked up to the cave.

"Okay then," Marcus started off as he just looked at the cave. "Sleep well Gladys and kids. Tomorrow we'll have a busy day. Forging, hunting…" Marcus then began to look down as he laid himself on the ground. "Missing my friends, who're probably missing me."

Marcus laid there on the ground to get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep, not because the ground was uncomfortable. But because that he was thinking of his friends. Just then, Gladys' tail wrap's around Marcus and pulls him up

"What...?" Marcus said as he was surprised.

Gladys pulled him up to the cave and laid him next to the cubs. Marcus was surprised by this but was glad that she let him sleep with them.

"Thanks Gladys," Marcus thanked her.

Gladys just looked out of the cave, checking to see the coast was clear. She then laid her head down next to the kids and Marcus and wrapped her tail around them.

"Goodnight Gladys," Marcus said as he, Glady and the dino kids went to sleep comfortably.

Just outside the cave, on the cliff wall. A giant shadow of a dinosaur just stood there. It then walked away from the cave.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the shortest chapter ever. Apologies if you are not satisfied with the length of the chapter. But, there's the next chapter. Please review. And again, sorry for the long delay.**


	12. Panton's memories

**A.N. This is the twelfth chapter. This chapter is longer than the previous chapter that was also just posted. Here, we find out the relationship between Dr Panton and Marcus. And again, sorry for the long delay. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Back with the group, everyone was still sleeping. Judy was sleeping, until she woke up. She looked to the side to see Nick wasn't there anymore. She looked round to see Nick sitting on a ledge, holding his hat close to his chest, observing the forest and dinosaurs roaming. Judy decided to join Nick.

"Nick?" Judy quietly said to gain his attention, while trying to not wake the others. Nick turned to her.

"Carrots, your awake," Nick noticed as Judy came and sat down next to him.

"So are you," Judy pointed out as well as her paw went onto his.

"Just couldn't sleep," Nick answered. "Thought I check out the view. This place looks so pretty at night."

"Yeah, pretty," Judy agreed. Judy then snuggled closer to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nick returned it by kissing Judy on the head. Nick then noticed Dr Panton and Officer Prowlson sitting on a nearby log, talking to each other. That got Nick wondering.

* * *

Dr Panton woke up after getting a few winks. He decided to walk over and sit on a log. Prowlson woke up and noticed him sitting alone, so she decided to talk to him.

"Dr Panton?" Prowlson whispered to get his attention, but not loud enough to wake the others. Dr Panton turned to Prowlson.

"Officer Prowlson," Dr Panton said when he saw her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Prowlson asked.

"Yep, just had something on my mind," Panton replied as he looked up.

"You're thinking about Marcus, aren't you?" Prowlson guessed. Panton then looked at her and gave her a nod and continued looking up. "How long have you and Marcus known each other?"

"I've known Marcus since he was just eight years old," Panton began telling the story. "His father, Martin Arderson, was a member of my research team. Martin would sometimes bring Marcus in. Marcus sure had a knack for chemistry."

"Sounds like he was like a son to you as well," Prowlson guessed.

"Yup," Panton continued telling the story. "We had a good friendship. But then, when he was twelve, he was having trouble with himself. There was something he kept denying about himself, which caused him to be depressed."

"You mean his…" Prowlson said, as she knew what Panton was talking about. Which Panton confirmed with a nod.

"I was the one to notice and confront him," Panton continued. "I told him it was okay, that it was pretty common. He took the pep talk well and was feeling better about himself, and a new part of himself he came to accept. But, he didn't tell his parents till he was fifteen. When he told them, they weren't happy. They tried to get him "help," but Marcus wouldn't have any of it. I let him live with me for a bit when his parents kicked him out. I had a chat with his parents, but they still refused to listen. So, we gave up on them.

"And Marcus never saw them again?" Prowlson asked with worry.

"His parents cut off all connections with him. They even burned all childhood photos of him," Panton told her, which shocked Prowlson. "So after that, Marcus continued his life and I helped him. Helped him get into Collage and helped him get a job in forensics at your precinct."

"It seems he owes you a lot," Prowlson inquired as she listened to Panton's story.

"I just helped him on the right path," Panton told her.

"It would seem that way," a voice said. Panton and Prowlson turned to see Nick and Judy standing there.

"How much did you here?" Panton asked the two.

"You had us at, 'a knack for chemistry'," Nick told them as they sat down next to them.

"That was great, what you did for Marcus," Judy said to Panton. "After how horrible his parents treated him, he defiantly needed someone."

"I just did what I could for him," Panton said. "During the Night Howler scenario, he would constantly check on me to see if I've gone Savage."

"Well, consider yourself lucky you didn't go Savage," Prowlson said while looking down. That made Panton realise.

"It happened to you didn't it," Panton inquired, which Prowlson nodded in agreement.

Apparently, Officer Theresa Prowlson was one of the victims during the Night Howler scenario that held after the Press Confrence.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Panton apologised to her.

"Don't worry about it, at least it's over," Prowlson reassured them.

"Still, I was lucky to have Marcus with me," Panton admitted.

He then got out a photo from his pocket and showed it to the others. It was a younger version of him wearing a white dress shirt and black tie and lab coat. He is seen next to a young aardwolf, who looked to be about twelve, wearing a white dress shirt and brown sweater vest. This was a younger Marcus Arderson.

"So that's the two of you?" Nick asked.

"Yep, that was ten years ago," Panton said to them.

"So you two have always had a good relationship?" Judy asked.

"Yep. But there was one thing we didn't agree on. And it's what led all of us here," Panton admitted, which surprised the others. "(Sigh) When me and my team found the three eggs, I contacted Marcus to assist with studying them. After a while, Marcus began to try and convince me that we should take them back, that someone might be worried sick looking for them. But I didn't listen. After the eggs hatched, he tried to convince me more to take them back to where we found them. But I was so caught up in studying them, I didn't listen to reason. And when their mum attacked, he just took them and tried to give them to her."

"Which led us to here," Nick concluded, which earned him a slap on the arm from Judy.

"Your right," Panton admitted. "If I just listened to Marcus, and returned the eggs, we wouldn't be here. And I should've been better friend.

"Better friend?" a voice said. The four looked up at a tree to see Buck just sitting there. Apparently, he was listening as well. "Are you plucking my whiskers? You risked your life, and the life of these mammals here to save your friend. Not a great friend to them," he refereed to the others asleep as he dropped to the ground. "But, a darn good friend."

Dr Panton then sighed and faced the weasel.

"Thanks Buck," Panton thanked him. "And thank you for getting us this far in our journey."

"You're quite welcome mate," Buck replied. "Now, I think you should get some rest because we have a long track tomorrow. And before Gertrude wakes up." Buck refers to the rock next to them.

The others rolled their eyes and made their way back to their sleeping spots. They went back to sleep, for the journey they had tomorrow.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the twelfth chapter. So, we found out a bit about Marcus and Panton's relationship. And that thing that Marcus denied about himself, I'm sure some of you can figure it out. And if you can't, it will be revealed at the end of the story.**

 **Anyway, please review.**

 **Au revoir**


	13. The Plates of Woe

**A.N. Hey sorry for the long wait. This is the thirteenth chapter, and things are getting more crazy. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

It was the next morning, and everyone was still asleep. Until, a loud noise woke everyone up.

Everyone was surprised by the morning wake up call. They turned to see it was Buck blowing into a conch shell, like a bugle.

"Rise and shine mammals!" Buck greeted them as they woke up.

"Do you have to do that!" Nick said irritated.

"Sorry about that, but we have a long way to go if we want to get to your friend," Buck pointed out. "Plus, I found you breakfast." Buck pointed to the pile of fruit that was on the ground.

Everyone then went on to have breakfast before continuing on to Lava Falls.

"So, how much further till lava falls?" Panton asked Buck.

"Well, we still need to pass the Plates of Woe," Buck pointed out as they continued to walk.

They continued their track through the dinosaur jungle. But then, when they reached an area, Buck stopped everyone.

"Everybody stop," Buck commanded the group, which they did. He began sniffing around in the air. "I smell something."

"Probably us because we've been hiking in this jungle," Nick commented, which earned him a slap from Judy.

Buck was on all fours sniffing around, until he found some brown fur on the ground. Buck picked it up with his knife and sniffed it.

"Quite a unique combination," Buck stated as he began to smell what was on the fur. "Smells like a combination of, (sniffs) termites, (sniffs) chemicals, and (one big sniff) dandelion conditioner?"

"That's Marcus!" Panton concluded.

"He always did like that conditioner," Nick reminded everyone.

"Mammals, we have ourselves a crime scene," Buck announced while looking over the area. "A tuft of fur," Buck pointed to the piece of fur on his knife. "Half eaten carcass," he pointed to the big bone that looked like the meat was just eaten off it. "A hunk of…" Buck went over to the river and pulled out something, which made him squirm. "Oh no, broccoli." Buck covered his mouth, as he was disgusted by the broccoli.

The group were looking at each other.

"Yeah, I've had that disgust of broccoli when I was little," Nick said, knowing from past experience about hating broccoli.

"Here's what I think happened," Buck said as he began to tell everyone his theory. "Dinosaur attacks Marcus, Marcus fights back with piece of broccoli, leaving dinosaur… a vegetable."

Everyone just looked at each other with confused.

"First off, Marcus wouldn't do a thing like that," Panton said to Buck.

"And second, if he did kill the dinosaur, where's the body?" Bogo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All right, all right. Good point," Buck said, admitting defeat. He then turned to them with a smirk. "Theory two; Marcus' eating broccoli, dinosaur eats Marcus, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli, a vegetable."

The group looked at each other again.

"Buck, quick question here," Panton began asking. "When did exactly did you start losing your mind?" Buck quickly thought for a second.

"30 years ago," Buck answered them sounding jolly. "I woke up one morning married to a pineapple. An **ugly** pineapple. (Sigh) But I loved her."

"This is just so sad," Snarlov whispered to the others, which they nodded in agreement.

"When this is over, maybe we should bring him with us," Panton quietly suggested.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Snarlov asked.

"What's wise?" Buck asked, overhearing a bit of their conversation. But Nick called out to him before he could answer.

"Uh, Buck!" Nick called out to him. "I think you missed a little clue over here!" Nick pointed to what he was facing. Everyone looked over to what he saw.

"Well, your friend might be alive, but not for long," Buck said as he saw it. A bunch of plates that were held up by branches that made a path. But there was a giant pathway that looked like it was knocked down by a giant dinosaur. "Rudy's closing in."

"Woah," Judy said as she and the others saw the destroyed land.

"You got it, the Plates of Woe. Or what's left of them," Buck said as he observed the area.

Everyone just observed the wrecked area, until Buck interrupted them.

"Alrighty then," Buck casually said. "Let's get a move on." Buck began to walk on the side of the plate that wasn't damaged.

"Whoa, Buck, you sure these things are stable," Judy asked with concern.

"Yeah, they might not be able carry some of us," Mchorn suggested to himself and the other big mammals.

"Oh don't worry, they'll be able hold all of you. Now come on," Buck ordered them.

They all began to follow Buck towards the end of the Plates of Woe in a single file, since the plates were narrow a bit. The plates weren't as sturdy as they thought, as they had to tread lightly to cross them.

"Single file everyone, head to Lava Falls!" Buck instructed everyone. The wind was making a strange noise, causing Nick to shudder.

"Do you guys here that?" Nick asked everyone.

"It's the wind, it's speaking to us," Buck said as he listened to the wind.

"What's it saying?" Nick asked.

"Don't know, I don't speak wind," Buck answered, which caused Nick to roll his eyes.

The group continued to walk across the plates. But they weren't alone. Down below, Guanlong dinosaurs were watching them.

As she was walking, Pennington heard something down below from below. She looked down to see nothing.

"You okay Francine?" Mchorn asked her, noticing her looking worried.

"I'm fine. I just thought…" Francine explained, but was interrupted as the plates began to wobble.

The Guanlong's were shaking the branches that held the plates up, causing them to topple down to the ground, which caused the others to fall down to the bottom of the crate.

They all landed down at the bottom.

"Is everyone okay?" Judy asked as she and the others picked themselves up from the rubble.

"I'm okay," Nick relied.

"Good here," Bogo answered.

"Feeling nimble in the back, but had it for years," Buck said, which caused everyone to roll their eyes.

Everyone came out feeling okay, but Snarlov noticed something.

"Wait, where's Pennington?" Snarlov asked, noticing that their elephant wasn't around.

"Francine!?" Bogo called out.

"Francine!?" Judy called out as well, worried about her. But much to hers and everyone else's relief…

"Up here!" her voice called out. They looked up to see Francine at the top of the ledge, proving she safely landed there after the plates fell.

"You okay!?" Nick called out to her.

"I'm fine, no…" she said as she tried to move. Her trunk was caught inbetween some boulders. "My trunk is stuck!" Francine tried to get it out, but no luck.

"Can you still breath through it?" Bogo asked, concerning is she and still breath.

"Yes, I can still breath," Francine replied.

"Just hold on, we're coming!" Mchorn reassured her.

The group began to make their way up. But as they did, they heard a loud roar coming from the distance. They turned to the direction what it was. Buck then made a serious face.

"Rudy."

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the thirteenth chapter. The group is attacked, Francine is stuck, and Rudy's not far. Things are getting intense. Tune in for the next chapter.**

 **See's ya.**


	14. Lava situation

**A.N. Hey folks, Blue Tagg here with the fourteenth chapter. Sorry for the delay, had things to do. Anyway, this is where we get to the good stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Back with Marcus and the dinoswalked through the jungle. The baby dinosaurs were running ahead, just having fun. Gladys kept pushing the kids forward, encouraging them to keep moving forward. She was looking a bit anxious.

Marcus was holding onto Gladys' tail, thus riding her. When a roar was heard from the distance, Gladys picked up the pace. But when Gladys went over some stones, Marcus accidently went into them, thus making him fall off the dinosaur.

"Wait! You forgot me Gladys!" Marcus called, trying to get the dinosaurs attention.

He then went over the stone and tried to catch up with them, but Gladys was going too fast for him.

"Wait… time out…" Marcus said as he ran, also starting to lose his breath. He then stopped to catch his breath. "Geez, you guys are getting fast."

Marcus then began to walk through the jungle, and he was starting to be a bit creeped out.

"Okay, so I'm currently all by myself in a dinosaur infested jungle," Marcus stated to himself. "But what could happen?"

At that moment, giant greyish-white dinosaur legs landed right behind him. Marcus slowly looked up quite frightened. He looked up to see a giant dinosaur looking down on him.

"Nice dinosaur," Marcus nervously said, trying to tame.

The dinosaur then did a giant roar, which cause Marcus to run away, screaming with fear.

* * *

The roar was loud, it reached Buck and the others.

"Rudy," Buck sneered as he heard the roar from the distance.

"Rudy?" Judy asked when she heard Buck.

Then a loud scream came from the distance, a terrified scream.

"Never that kind of dinosaur before," Buck admitted, feeling stumped.

"That's no dinosaur, that's Marcus!" Panton confirmed.

"And sounds like he's in trouble," Snarlov pointed out.

"And so is Francine!" Nick also pointed out.

Everyone turned to see the dinosaurs coming, and that it was a short climb to Francine. They also hear Rudy's roar again, indicating he was chasing Marcus.

"What do we do?!" Mchorn said frantically. Both Francine and Marcus were in trouble

"We'll have to split up!" Buck declared, much to everyone's surprise. He then turned to Nick and Judy. "Nick, Judy, you're with me. Bogo, you and the other's take care of Francine until we get back." Buck began to walk away, but Bogo stopped him.

"Wait, how are we gonna stop them!" Bogo asked, not knowing what to do.

"Well, figure it out!" Buck told him. He then again walked away.

"But still…" Bogo was still saying, until Panton put a paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we got you're back," Panton said as he referred to himself and the other officers. Bogo then nodded his head

"Now you're talking. Come on you two," Buck said to Nick and Judy as he walked off. But Nick and Judy turned their attention to the group.

"Keep her safe," Nick advised them, which the other officers nodded in agreement. Judy turned to Panton.

"We'll bring Marcus back," Judy told him.

"Just be safe," Panton advised them, to which they nodded.

The two then ran off to catch up with Buck. The two groups parted ways, so they could complete their tasks.

* * *

Marcus was running from the dinosaur. He was really scared, looking for a place to hide. He then found a hallow tree trunk. But then the dinosaur stomped on part of the trunk.

"Go away! Go away!" Marcus begged as he began to run away. As Marcus ran, the dinosaur stomped on the ground so hard, it caused the ground to crack up, revealing lava underneath it.

Marcus continued run, but lava began to spew from the ground, which surprised and caused him to fall over.

The ground around him turned into a giant boulder floating on the lava. Marcus looked at the dinosaur to see it's silhouette in the smoke, walking away. Marcus was on his own on the rock on lava.

"It's just lava," Marcus said to himself to calm himself down. Then a large piece of the boulder broke of, leaving him on a smaller rock. "Hot, boiling, lava!"

Marcus then looked ahead to see the lava leads to a giant fall, much to his horror. Marcus was soon gonna go over the falls.

* * *

On a cliff, Nick, Judy and Buck, who had a long piece of vine wrapped around him, were looking at Lava Falls from a distance.

"Okay, so how do we get over…" Judy was saying, but she and Nick turned around to see Buck holding a rock like bowl filled with a yellow paste. He was using it to paint marks on his face.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked the weasel as he approached them.

"I do this whenever I'm about to do an important task," Buck replied. Nick then thought for a minute.

"Pass it to me please," Nick asked with his paw out. Buck passed the bowl and Nick used the paste to make some yellow marks on his face.

Judy looked at him with glare as he finished. He then offered the bowl to her. Judy looked at it for a second and shrugged. She took the bowl and used it to paint yellow marks on her face. Once she was done, Buck put his arms around the two, staring over the edge.

"Great, now we're ready," Buck declared with a smirk.

"Ready for what…" Judy was asking, but Buck just went running up the edge with the two dragging.

"JUMP!" Buck shouted as he ran with the two of them over to the edge.

Nick and Judy screamed as they fell off the edge, and into the mist just below. But a few seconds after they fell in, they came out of the mist riding the Pterodactyl. They held onto it by its tail, until it threw them up in the air. Then Buck used the vine and whipped it across its jaws. Buck then landed on its back and began to use the vines to control its movement. Nick and Judy landed behind him. They seemed a bit worried about flying though.

"Have you flown on one of these before?" Judy asked feeling concerned.

"No, first time actually!" Buck replied. "Hee- ya. Yaaaahhhhhooooo!" Buck yelled in joy as he rode the pterodactyl. But Nick and Judy weren't that excited."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bogo, Panton and the others were down at the bottom of the Plates of Woe. They looked up to see Francine on her ledge with her trunk still stuck in the rocks.

"You alright?" Bogo called out to her.

"I'm fine!" Francine reassured them.

The group then noticed the dinosaurs.

"We need to get to her!" Bogo pointed out. He was just about to move, but Prowlson stopped him.

"Listen, I'll protect Francine, the rest of you take care of those guys!" Prowlson ordered them.

"Are you sure?" Bogo asked her.

"Listen, if they reach her, it'll be too late, you have to trust me!" Prowlson pointed out.

Everyone looked up to see Francine was in a vulnerable position against the dinosaurs, and knew she was right.

"Okay, hurry!" Bogo advised her. Prowlson made her way towards the rock pile that led to Francine, while the rest went after the dinosaurs.

Prowlson saw a path to Francine and began to run towards it. She then saw one of the dinosaurs taking the same path, and knew she had to catch up. As she saw how it ran, she knew she'll never catch up.

But then she looked down at her paws. Prowlson was one of the mammals that went savage during the savage crisis, but like the others, she was cured. But Prowlson took a moment to think. She looked at the path to Francine and the dinosaur that was taking it.

Prowlson began to run up the path. But as she ran, she began to crouch down a bit more. She crouched way down until she began to run on all fours, which made her go faster. Using her new skill, she quickly ran up the path and was catching up with the dinosaur, but it was getting away again. She then saw some hanging plates and, taking a risk, she leaped across from on plate to another to reach Francine faster.

But the dinosaur managed to get close enough. It was now on Francine's plate and facing her. Francine waited for the worst part, but Prowlson jumped onto the ledge and kicked it off the edge and it fell down. Prowlson felt proud of what she just did.

"Woo, my paws are burning baby, they're burning!" Prowlson boasted. She went back on all fours and began tiptoeing on the spot. "I got tipytoe, tipytoe, tipytoe."

"Excuse me Theresa but, still a little stuck here," Francine pointed out.

"Oh, right sorry," Prowlson said as she approached her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but my trunk's still stuck," Francine said as she tried to get her trunk out.

Prowlson came over and tried to remove one of the rocks that held her trunks, but when she tried to remove it, the whole wall shook. Prowlson took that as a sign to stop.

"If I try to remove them, the whole wall will come down," Prowlson realised.

"Aaaagggghh!" Francine screamed in horror.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way…" Prowlson tried to explain, but Francine interrupted her.

"No, aaaggghh!" Francine screamed as she pointed behind her.

Prowlson turned to see another dinosaur ready to pounce. She then charged at it and pushed it down the edge. When she looked down, she saw two more climbing up.

* * *

 **A.N Well, that was the fourteenth chapter and, Marcus is in danger, Buck, Nick and Judy are on a pterodactyl to save him, and the others are protecting Francine. Seems like a multiaction chapter. Tune in to next time.**


	15. Fighting off dinosaurs

**A.N. Well, this is the fifteenth chapter folks. Also, it's now been a year since I first began to work on this, my how time flies, but we'll soon be reaching the end, but still a few chapters to go. Anyway, please enjoy this and review.**

* * *

Buck, Nick and Judy were flying through the air on the pterodactyl. At first, Nick and Judy were a bit nervous about it, but now they were enjoying it. But now wasn't a good time to enjoy it, they had to get to Marcus.

As they flew through the air, Lava Falls was just up ahead. That's when Judy spotted their target.

"Look! There he is!" Judy exclaimed as she pointed. He saw Marcus on the falls, jumping from rock to rock, trying to get away from the falls.

"Roger!" Buck replied.

"Nobody says that anymore," Nick said to him.

"Really? What a shame," Buck casually said. "Hee-ya!" Buck whipped on the vines, commanding the pterodactyl to go faster.

The pterodactyl went faster, but what the others didn't know was that it went past a group of bigger pterodactyls, who looked at them with hunger.

The group continued flying towards Marcus, until Judy heard something with her rabbit ears. She turned around and saw what it was.

"Uh, Buck?" Judy cautiously alerted Buck.

Buck turned around and saw a group of bigger pterodactyls flying above them. They then dove towards them just as the group were about to reach Lava Falls. Buck had no choice but change flight course and fly towards a tunnel, away from Marcus.

"Buck, wait!" Nick tried to stop him, but they were already in the tunnel flying away from the pterodactyls, and away from Marcus.

"What about Marcus?!" Judy asked Buck.

"Tell that to them!" Buck replied as he pointed back towards the pterodactyls chasing them.

* * *

Back with the others at the Plates, Bogo, Panton and the others were fighting off the other dinosaurs.

One of them landed on Mchorn but grabbed hold of it.

"Bring it on you chicken headed freaks!" Mchorn taunted as he rammed on of them into a giant rock, knocking it out.

"There's too many of them!" Snarlov pointed out as he was fighting.

"And more keep coming from that hole!" Mchorn said as he pointed to the cave the dinosaurs are coming out of.

"Then we block it!" Panton suggested as he pointed to the big rock behind them. The others quickly caught on what he was thinking.

Mchorn and Bogo grabbed the giant stone and pushed it towards the entrance. As a few dinosaurs stood at the entrance, the two jammed the rock in front of the entrance. Some dinosaurs had their heads out, trying to bite and push the rock away. Everyone else joined in to block the cave, but they seemed to be struggling.

"They're too strong!" Snarlov pointed out as they struggled to push the rock against them.

Then Panton looked up to see some plates hanging from a tree, which gave him an idea.

"Mchorn, on my signal, charge at that tree!" Panton commanded him.

"Why?" Mchorn asked, not knowing what his plan was. Panton pointed at the tree with the plates on it, which caused Mchorn to get the idea.

"Everyone, on my signal get away from the rock!" Panton ordered them.

"What?!" Everyone else said in confusion.

But before they could ask why, Panton gave Mchorn the signal. Mchorn charged at the tree and rammed into it.

"Now!" Panton ordered everyone.

The boys ran away from the boulder, allowing the dinosaurs to get out. But as they got out, the tree that held the big plates which Mchorn just rammed into was toppling over, which caused the plates to fall towards them. They ran inside for shelter, and the giant plates landed all over the entrance, thus blocking it.

"Wow, that actually worked," Panton said in surprise, which caused the others to look at them with questionable looks.

* * *

With Francine and Prowlson, Francine was still trying to get her trunk out, and Prowlson was trying to carefully remove the rocks that held Francine's trunk in the wall, careful enough not to cause the wall to crumble. Francine was pulling on her

"I think my trunk's getting more loose," Francine stated as she was still pulling.

"You're doing great Francine," Prowlson encouraged her.

Prowlson then turned to see more of the dinosaurs climbing up the cliff.

"Uh, excuse me," Prowlson excused herself.

She ran towards the edge and bopped the dinosaur on the head and pushed it off the cliff. She then turned around, but another dinosaur grabbed her by the ankle with its talons and pulled her over the edge.

"Theresa!" Francine exclaimed in concern. Prowlson then popped her head up, while pushing two dinosaurs away with her arms.

"Don't worry! Got this under control!" Prowlson reassured her. She then bashed the two dinosaur's heads together, but one then jumped onto her.

* * *

Back with Nick, Judy and Buck, they were flying through a canyon trying to get away from the pterodactyls, but they were right on their tails.

"What are we gonna do?" Judy asked with concern.

Buck looked around and saw something just ahead which might help.

"Grab that ammo!" Buck commanded as they were approaching it fast. Up ahead were a bunch of big berries that they would soon fly under.

So Nick, since he was the tallest, carefully balanced himself as he stood up to grab the berries, with Judy holding his tail. As the flew under it, Nick grabbed the batch.

"Now what?" Nick asked as he got back down. Buck passed them a piece of vine.

"Use that to fire the ammo!" Buck instructed as he suggested to the vine.

"But wait, are you…" Judy was saying until Buck interrupted her.

"Just do it already!" Buck commanded them, which the two shrugged.

Nick and Judy each held one end of the vine and placed the berry on it. Nick then pulled it, which was surprisingly elastic. He then let go of it. The berry was shot at on of the pterodactyls, which exploded on impact which caused to fall to the ground. Nick and Judy were impressed by it.

"Okay, now that was cool," Nick said.

"Well, glad you liked it. And don't worry, it won't kill them, just daze them long enough for us to get away. Now keep going because there are more coming!" Buck pointed out. The pterodactyls were still coming, so Nick and Judy got another on.

"Bogey six o'clock, fire!" Nick said sounding like a solider as he and Judy shot the berry.

The two kept shooting down the dinosaur birds, with more of them being shot down.

"Now this… is… pretty… cool!" Judy said with each blast.

They kept shooting, until they reached their last berry.

"One shot left, better make it count!" Nick advised Judy.

The two pulled back the last berry, and when one of the pterodactyls got close with it's jaw open, they shot the berry into its mouth, which caused it to blow up like a balloon and blow away.

"Enjoy the balloon ride birdie!" Nick mocked the pterodactyl as it blew away and the three continued to fly through the valley.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the fifteenth chapter. So, the guys managed to take care of those dinosaurs, Prowlson is busy protecting Francine and Nick, Judy and Buck are still trying to save Marcus, what will happen next?**


	16. Rescuing Marcus

**A.N. Blue Tagg here with chapter number sixteen. Sorry for the delay, been busy. This is the scen where Marcus gets rescued. Plus, one commenter mentioned a certain bit that will be in this scene, with a bit of extension.**

 **Anyway, please comment and review. On with the story.**

* * *

Back with Marcus at Lava Falls, he's jumping from rock to rock to get away from the fall. He then jumped onto a rock which had a large branch sticking out of it. Desperate, he grabbed the branch out of the ground and tried to use it as a paddle to paddle away from the lava.

But when he did, it caught fire. When Marcus noticed it, he threw it back into the lava and continued jumping away from the lava.

* * *

On the back of their pterodactyl, Nick, Judy and Buck have a straight shot to Buck and are flying fast towards him.

"Let's get our aardwo…" Buck was saying. But a pterodactyl crashed into them, and now they were falling fast to the ground head first. "Whoa! Mayday, Mayday!" Buck was shouting as the fell. Buck checked on the pterodactyl's eye, even tapped on it, too see if it was responding. "We're losing altitude. Hold these!" Buck gave Nick and Judy the vine, then he climbed onto the pterodactyl and crawled across it to reach its snout. Once he was one the falling dactyls snout, he began to breath into its mouth repeatedly. "Oh, tastes like fish." Buck continued to breath into its mouth.

"Okay, now that's just weird!" Nick commented as they fell.

"And gross!" Judy said as well.

They kept falling fast into the canyon in front of the falls. Nick and Judy held each other as they were about to hit the ground.

"Snap out of it, come on!" Buck exclaimed to the pterodactyl. He then slapped it to snap it out of its daze, which seemed to do the trick, as the pterodactyl looked shocked to see they were about to hit the ground. Buck ran back up to the pterodactyl's back and grabbed onto the vines. "Pull!"

Using their strength, they pulled on the vines which made then go up a bit straight. They were right in front of the falls about to hit the ground with scary pterodactyls chasing after them.

Just as they pulled up, which made them avoid hitting the ground, they were about to fly into lava falls, but they managed to pull up and were flying up the falls. The other pterodactyls however, they didn't pull up and flew straight into the lava.

Nick, Judy and Buck were flying up to save Marcus.

* * *

Marcus kept jumping from rock to rock, until he jumped onto one and realised that there were no other rocks nearby.

He then turned to the falls and was just seconds away from falling. Seeing it as the end, he sat on his knees and closed.

"Goodbye my friends, especially you, my beloved opossum," Marcus said deeply. At that moment, his rock went over, which caused Marcus to go over as well. He screamed as fell and kept his eyes shut.

But as he fell, the pterodactyl grabbed Marcus by the shoulders and flew up. Marcus felt it grabbed him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the dino bird, which caused to be frightened.

"HELP!" Marcus screamed as it carried him. But he then heard a familiar voice, a voice he was happy to hear.

"Marcus, it's us!" Nick said as he and Judy put their heads down to see him.

"Nick, Judy!?" Marcus said, happy and relieved to see them. Buck then also put his head down.

"And me!" Buck said, as he felt a little left out. Marcus was confused by who the weasel was, but he then realised something else.

"Um guys, I don't want to sound panicky here but… WHO'S FLYING THIS THING!?" Marcus exclaimed as he noticed how high up they were going.

"Whoops," Buck realised. But before he could do anything, they ended up hitting the top, which was made of ice.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the surface in Tundratown, a kudu, wearing a red polo shirt, grey slacks and a brown coat, and an oryx, wearing a blue parka and jeans were walking along. They were Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Judy's loud and obnoxious neighbours, and they were doing their usual arguments.

"I can't believe you left the gift at home!" Bucky yelled at Pronk.

"You were the one who meant to bring it!" Pronk argued at Bucky.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Bucky yelled at him.

"YOU SHUT UP" Pronk yelled back.

They were about to continue when they heard something hitting something. They looked down to see Nick, Judy, Buck, Marcus and the pterodactyl hitting the ice. Their faces were weird since they were squished against the ice. They then fell down from the ice.

Bucky and Pronk looked confused by what happened. Bucky then turned to Pronk with a scowl.

"Next time we'll each buy our own gifts," Buck suggested to Pronk.

"Fine by me," Pronk agreed with Buck.

* * *

After hitting the ice, the group on the pterodactyl stayed there for a few seconds, then they fell back down to the ground. After getting their senses together, the pterodactyl began to fly forward again. Buck, Nick and Judy were on its back while the pterodactyl carried Marcus by the arms with its talons. Marcus began to ask questions.

"Okay, how are you guys here and how did you find me?" Marcus asked as the pterodactyl carried him.

"Well, we found thanks Buck here," Nick explained as he put his paw on the weasels back.

"The names Buck by the way!" Buck introduced himself.

"Now we're just gonna meet up with the others," Judy told him.

As they flew by, Marcus looked down to see the baby dinosaurs looking up at him and running towards the cliff to see him. They had sad expressions on their faces.

"The kids," Marcus said to himself as he saw them.

Just then Gladys came up, with a sad expression on her face.

"Gladys," Marcus said as he saw her.

Gladys and the kids just stood there with sad expressions as Marcus flew off.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," Marcus said sadly as they flew off.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the sixth chapter and Marcus' rescue. Hope you found the Bucky and Pronk cameo funny**


	17. Reuniting

**A.N. Hey folks, this is the seventeenth chapter. This is where everyone regroups with each other, but a little surprise awaits them.**

 **Please leave a comment, enjoy.**

* * *

Back with Francine and Prowlson, Prowlson was sitting on the ground, pushing her legs against something, and she was struggling. Francine, who's trunk was still stuck, had her paw on her shoulder as she supported her.

"Just push, push!" Francine encouraged her.

"I can't do it!" Prowlson denied as she pushed.

"Just one more big push!" Francine tried to encourage her more.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" Prowlson pointed out.

Prowlson was blocking two dinosaurs with a giant log and was using her legs to push it, but she was struggling.

"Okay, I take back what I said, let's do this together," Prowlson suggested.

Prowlson then moved back with the log, and as the dinosaurs got close, the log blocked them and both Prowlson and Francine gave them a good push and sent the two dinosaurs flying from the edge.

* * *

The two dinosaurs landed at the bottom on one of the plates. The dinosaurs looked up and growled at the two up at the top, but before they could do anything, a giant hollow log, being held by Mchorn, scooped up one of the dinosaurs, leaving the dino stuck in it. Mchorn then slammed the hollow log onto the other dino, leaving only it's bottom half exposed, which caused it to not see what's happening.

Mchorn, Bogo, Snarlov and Panton then approached the trapped dinosaurs.

"I liked it better when you were extinct!" Snarlov said as he shoved them off the ledge.

"I think that's all of them," Mchorn pointed out as he looked around to see if there were anymore.

"Then let's get up there and help Pennington!" Bogo ordered.

The boys then began to climb their way up to the ledge where the two girls are.

* * *

Prowlson continued to try and carefully remove all the boulders which held Francine's trunk.

"Almost got it," Prowlson said as she careful removed another boulder, which caused Francine's trunk to come a bit more look.

"Now there's just only one big boulder left," Prowlson pointed out, but the boulder was pretty big.

Just then they heard grunting. They turned to see the boys climbing onto the ledge. Prowlson came up to them and helped them up.

"Glad you guys could make it," Prowlson said as she helped them up. "Only one more boulder left to remove, then she'll be free." She pointed to the large boulder left. Bogo and the others nodded.

They went over to Francine and Bogo, Mchorn and Snarlov grabbed hold of the boulder while Prowlson and Panton grabbed hold of Francine's trunk.

"Okay, on three, we'll lift this up and you guys pull the trunk out," Bogo stated, which the others nodded. "On three. One, two, three!"

The buffalo, rhino and polar bear used their strength to lift the boulder, and the two felines pulled the trunk out. After a few seconds of pulling, they managed to get it out, much to Francine's relief.

"It's out!" Francine exclaimed with delight.

Bogo, Mchorn and Snarlov then put the boulder down and walked over to her and the others.

"You feeling okay?" Mchorn asked.

"I'm fine, glad to be out of there," Francine said as she rubbed her trunk.

"Now, we need to figure how to help Hopps, Wilde, and Buck," Bogo pointed out. Prowlson then looked up and saw something.

"I don't think that'll be necessary sir," Prowlson informed them as she pointed up.

But before they could look, they heard someone from above.

"INCOMING!" the voice shouted. They looked up to see Nick, Judy, Buck riding on a pterodactyl, which was carrying Marcus.

"Marcus!" Panton exclaimed in delight when he saw the Aardwolf.

The pterodactyl then flew up to them and dropped Marcus in front of them. Marcus rolled and landed in front of them.

"I'm okay," Marcus said as he brought himself up.

"Marcus," Panton said in relief. He then walked up to him and hugged him.

"Panty," Marcus said, surprised to see him.

Nick and Judy then got of the pterodactyl and went up to the other. Bogo then noticed their faces.

"Hopps, Wilde, what's with the face paint?" Bogo asked.

"It was Buck's idea sir, we just went along with it," Nick casually said. Bogo simply rolled his eyes.

"Marcus, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Panton said with regret. "If I had just listened to you and returned the babies, this never would've happened."

"It's okay Panty," Marcus reassured him as he put a paw on his shoulder. Marcus then turned to the officers. "But still, I'm surprised you all came down here."

"Arderson, you're our forensic scientist, which makes you a member of the ZPD," Bogo said to him.

"Not only that, you're our little buddy," Mchorn said as he gently patted him on the back. Marcus then felt warm inside.

"Thanks guys," Marcus said trying not to cry.

Buck stood away from them as he watched them, which made him smile.

"I forgot what it was like to be part of a family," Buck said. He then turned to the pterodactyl next to him. "What about you, ever think about having kids?"

The pterodactyl simply widened its eyes and flew off quickly. Buck simply shrugged and approached them.

"Alright mammals, let's get you home," Buck declared. He then led them across the path and towards home.

* * *

They tracked through the jungle to the place where the ZPD entered. On the way, Buck, Nick and Judy washed the marking off their faces at a passing river.

They continued walking, until they reached the entrance that led to the cavern that led them to the dinosaur world.

"Here we are mammals, right where you started," Buck said. "This was fun, we should make it a regular thing."

"I doubt that's a good idea," Judy said.

"Yeah fair point, with all the danger and peril," Buck noted. He then stood outside the entrance and faced the others. "Anyway, the Buck stops here."

"We just want to thank you Buck," Judy said to him.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we never would've survived down," Nick pointed out.

"And we never would've found Marcus without you," Panton said.

"Well, obviously. But still, good time just the…" Buck was saying, until he felt a gust of air behind him. Buck's eyes widened as he knew what it was. "We're not alone are we?"

Just then a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind him in cave. Everyone backed up with fear. Buck then turned around to see what's behind him. He then smirked as he knew what, or who, it was.

"Hello Rudy!"

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the seventeenth chapter, and boy are the group in trouble now. Only two or three chapters to go.**


	18. Final confrantation

**A.N. Hey folks, this is the eighteenth chapter. This is where the final battle takes place, and a little surprise at the end.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Hello Rudy!" Buck said with a smirk.

Out from the cave came a giant whiteish grey dinosaur with red eyes and a small scar on its snout. It was the infamous Rudy. Rudy let out a giant roar and sneered at the group, who backed up.

"RUN!" Buck exclaimed to them.

The group ran away as Rudy chased them. Rudy tried to chomp down on them, but they evaded it and kept running. But then they ran into a wall, with Rudy slowly approaching them. They were cornered. Rudy was about to attack them, until Buck called out.

"Over here you colossal fossil!" Buck cried out. Rudy turned around to Buck. "Looking for something?

Buck waved his tooth knife at Rudy. Rudy then licked the gap in his teeth, which had the scar on it, seemingly determined to get revenge.

"Well why don't you come and get it!" Buck challenged him. Buck began to run as Rudy chased him. Buck called out to the others.

"To the cave, GO!" Buck commanded to everyone as Buck ran away.

The others looked toward Buck being chased by Rudy and then looked at the cave entrance. Then they all looked at each other.

"We can't just leave Buck against that giant thing," Judy pointed out.

"Your right Hopps, but how do we fight a giant dinosaur?" Bogo asked. Judy looked at the battle between Buck and Rudy, then she noticed the trees, which had the long vines on them. That gave her an idea.

"I got an idea," Judy said as she began to run towards the trees near the battle.

The group then ran after her while she explained the plan. As he was running, Nick saw the very same dinosaur that attacked them when the group arrived, except he was cowering and hiding behind some boulders. Nick looked at it and just scowled.

"Not fun when it's you," Nick said to the dinosaur. He then ran after the others as the dinosaur hid further behind the rock.

Buck continued to run away from Rudy while the dinosaur chased him. Buck then grabbed onto a vine and swung across the trees. Buck then landed on a palm leaf and jumped towards another tree.

He then swung off the branch and landed on the ground, but Rudy came up to him and tried using all floors to try and stomp on him. Buck kept dodging, until on paw landed on him and send his knife flying, which landed blade down in front of where Rudy put down his paw.

Rudy had a pleased look on his face as he saw the tooth, and his paw which crushed the weasel, but to his surprise…

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Buck said as he appeared from between Rudy's fingers.

Buck then ran towards his knife and grabbed it and continued to run, but Rudy then slammed his tail on a rock that Buck was standing on, which caused Buck to fly into the air and Rudy got underneath him with his jaw open. Buck screamed as he was about to fall into Rudy's mouth, when Prowlson jumped across and grabbed Buck in her paws. She then landed on the ground and put Buck on the ground.

They looked up to see Rudy growl towards them. Buck looked around until he spotted some strange looking plants and ran towards them.

"Shoo, Shoo, come on, move!" Buck said to the plants, which revealed to be the wing of giant butterflies, which swarmed all over Rudy, temporary blinding him. Bogo then appeared from the other side of Rudy, holding a vine.

"Prowlson, catch!" Bogo commanded as he threw the one end of the vine towards her. Prowlson then caught the vine and put it in her mouth and ran on all fours around Rudy. She then saw Mchorn and threw the vine towards him.

Buck then jumps onto Rudy and runs around him while wrapping some vines around him. Everyone was wrapping the vines around Rudy, tying him up.

"Come on lads, heave!" Buck cried out.

Everyone then grabbed hold of the vines and began to pull. The vines around Rudy began to tighten around him, which caused Rudy to fall to the ground and knock him out. Buck approached the unconscious dinosaur.

"Better luck next time snowflake," Buck said as he patted Rudy's snout. He then ran towards the others. "This isn't going to hold him long, let's go!"

Everyone began to run away, but Marcus was behind. He tried to catch up with them, but tripped on the vine, which then snapped. Marcus fell right next to Rudy, who woke up. Marcus screamed as Rudy began to rise and snap off the vines that held him. Everyone else turned to see Rudy was free and turned to Marcus. Rudy began to move towards Marcus as he screamed in terror.

But before Rudy could do anything, Gladys appeared out of nowhere and began pushing Rudy towards somewhere. Marcus was relieved and happy to see her.

"Go Gladys!" Marcus cheered the dinosaur. Everyone was surprised when he called her Gladys.

Gladys continued pushing Rudy, when they up to a ledge. Gladys stopped for a second when they were on the ledge, but gave Rudy one last shove, pushing Rudy off the ledge.

Buck gasped in shock as Rudy fell. Rudy roared as he fell to the bottom of the cliff. Gladys roared in victory, with her 3 babies roaring in reply.

Marcus approached Gladys as she was cuddling her kids, when they turned to him. The kids approached Marcus and began to snuggle against him. Marcus began to be a bit teary-eyed.

"Kids, you're where you belong now," Marcus began to speak to them. "And I know you'll grow up to be, big, strong, and ferocious dinosaurs, just like your mother.

Marcus looked up to Gladys, who was looking down at him with a smile. She then brought her head down and Marcus petted her.

"Gladys, take good care of them," Marcus asked her, which she nodded in response.

The kids then snuggled against Marcus one more time. Then after that, Gladys and the kids began to walk away. But then, Gladys stopped and turned to Marcus, and what she did next surprised him and everyone else.

"GGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDD BBBBBYYYYYYEEEE MMMMMAAAARRRRCCCCUUUUSSSS!" Gladys said, sounding all growly, as she and her kids walked away.

* * *

 **A.N. Well, that was the eighteenth chapter. So, Gladys is slowly learning to talk normally, soon she'll pass it on to other dinosaurs, but that's a different story, and would've made sense for the 5** **th** **Ice Age film.**

 **Anyway, only one more chapter to go, after over a year of writing this!**


	19. Two separate worlds

**A.N. Hey folks, here's the final chapter. After a whole year of working on this, it's finally complete, too bad I couldn't make it up to Twenty, but I just aim to finish it.**

 **Anyway, here's the last chapter.**

* * *

Marcus and the others were shocked when they heard Gladys talk, but they didn't question it. They just smiled as they watched her, and her kids walk away.

Marcus smiled and waved goodbye. Panton then approached behind him and put his paw on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You took real good care of them," Panton said to him.

Prowlson then approached them and gave Panton a nod, which caused him to blush.

Everyone else approached the others, seeing that this is all over.

"With everyone in one piece, I say we can now…"

"Uh, sir?" Mchorn said as he pointed towards Buck.

Buck was just standing on the ledge, looking into the canyon where Rudy fell down. Buck just stood there.

"He's gone, what am I supposed to do now?" Buck questioned where his life would go now, now that the thing he focused on most of his life was gone.

"Easy, come with us," Judy suggested. Buck was surprised at that suggestion.

"You mean up there?" Buck asked. He then looked over the ledge at the whole land wondering. "I've never thought about going back. I've been down here for 33 years, so it feels like up to me. I'm not sure I'd fit in up there anymore."

"Hey, there are many crazy mammals up there, and even if you do have trouble, you'll have us to watch your back," Nick pointed out.

Buck then looked at the group, who had smiles on their faces. He then looked at the land again. He then looked at the group, which he then made his decision. Buck smiled at the group and nodded, telling that he will go with them.

* * *

The group made their way to the cave and were now making their way up the dinosaur skeleton bridge. Chief Bogo led them as they climbed the skeleton. Buck was behind them as they made it to the other side.

He then turned around and looked at the entrance to the jungle, remembering the last 33 years he spent down there. He then looked at his tooth blade, the only thing that remined him of the creature that kept him down there for so many years.

"So long, big guy," Buck said his final goodbye to Rudy. He then thrusted the blade down into the ground, leaving it behind and preparing to start his new life.

Just as he turned around, a giant roar called out to them, but it wasn't any roar. Buck recognised it, it was Rudy's roar. The others heard it as well.

"That's our cue, let's go everyone," Bogo said to everyone. Everyone then began to walk away, all except Nick, who walked over to Buck.

Buck just stood there with shock, and a little joy.

"He's alive," Buck realised as he looked over. Nick then approached him.

"Buck?" Nick asked him as he approached. Buck turned to him, unsure what to say.

"I… uh… I gotta?" Buck stammered as he suggested to the other side. But, Nick knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, you gotta," Nick said understandably. Nick then took off his hat and gave it to Buck. "Here, you deserve it more."

Buck was surprised, but he accepted it.

"Thank you. Besides, this should really stay down here," Buck said to him. "Take care of them, especially your bunny friend."

Buck then put his paw out, which Nick then shook.

"Always do as Buck says," Nick replied, remembering one of rules. Nick then made his way back to the other quickly.

Buck then put on Nick's hat, even though it was a bit big for him, and then pulled his sword from the ground. Buck then grabbed onto a piece of the vine, sending him flying up.

"RUDY!" Buck yelled with joy as he swung up. Buck then cut some of the vines that held the skeleton up, which caused the skeleton to fall down the gorge. Buck screamed in joy as he swung to the other side of the gorge.

But cutting the rope caused the whole cavern to start coming down. Nick ran as fast as he could while dodging the falling boulders.

* * *

Everyone managed to make it of the cavern and they were back in Tundratown. Just as they got out, they heard the cave crumbling behind them. Just as the cave collapsed, Nick jumped out and tucked and rolled to safety.

"Everyone okay?" Bogo asked, which they all acknowledged. Judy then noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, where's Buck?" Judy asked, noticing the one-eyed weasel was not with them. Nick then put his paw on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry, he's where he wants to be," Nick reassured everyone as he looked towards the entrance.

Everyone was shocked that Buck wanted to stay, but they knew it was what he wanted. But still…

"Is he gonna be okay?" Snarlov asked with concern.

"Are you kidding? Nothing can kill that little weasel," Nick said as he looked at the entrance. "If anything, we should be worried about Rudy."

Everyone remained quiet for a while, then Marcus spoke up.

"Guys, I want to thank you again for coming down there, I'm still surprised you did," Marcus admitted.

"Like we said before, you're a member of the ZPD, and our friend," Bogo said to Marcus.

"Plus, it's been an amazing adventure," Nick admitted, which everyone else muttered in agreement.

"But now, I think it's time to get some rest," Judy recommended.

"That's a good idea Hopps," Bogo agreed. "We should all head to back to our homes and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll meet at the Precinct as normal and discuss what happens now."

"Um, sir?" Pennington asked Bogo. "What do we tell the public now?"

Pennington had a point, what would the public finding out about the dinosaur world below, after seeing the Gladys just yesterday.

"Me and my team could deal with what happened yesterday, maybe even cover it, because I feel the public shouldn't know about all this," Panton suggested.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to agree with Panton," Judy admitted. "If mammals found out about the dinosaur world, then there would be panic."

"There probably wouldn't be too much panic, Buck destroyed the bridge that connected Zootopia and the dinosaur world, while also causing the cave to collapse. So, unless there's another way we don't know about, both worlds **will** remain separate," Nick explained.

"But still, maybe it's best that this stays between us," Prowlson suggested.

Everyone agreed with that decision.

"So, it's agreed then, as far as the public knows, the dinosaur world below, doesn't exist!" Bogo declared, with everyone agreeing.

"Good, now that we're in agreement, let's get some rest," Marcus suggested.

"He's right, plus don't you have that special opossum waiting for you," Panty said to Marcus.

"Yeah," Marcus replied. "And he's probably worried sick about me."

Everyone began to make their way home. Just then, Panton pulled Prowlson to the side.

"Hey, uh, Theresa?" Panton asked the tigress.

"My friends call me Tessie," Prowlson, or Tessie, explained.

"Tessie, I was hopping, maybe we could catch a movie some time?" Panton asked her. Tessie then held his paw and surprisingly, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm like that very much," Tessie said to him. She then gave him a piece of paper. "Call me." Prowlson then took off.

Panton just stood there looking at the paper, which had her number on it. He then smiled as he watched her go. Marcus came up next to him with a smirk and gave him a nudge. The two then put their arms around each other as the, walked off.

The officers continued walking, until Judy spoke.

"So, wonder what Buck's doing now?" Judy asked, wondering about the one-eyed weasel.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Dinosaurs, Buck was running towards Rudy, who survived the fall and managed to climb out. He was again charging towards Buck, who had a smile on his face.

"Just like old times," Buck said as he ran towards him.

Buck ran up and climbed onto Rudy. Once Buck got on top of Rudy's head, he wrapped the vine into Rudy's mouth, then held onto the two ends. With that, he was controlling Rudy's movements. Buck then dawned on Nick's hat, even though it was big for him.

"YYYEEEEHHAAAAAW!" Buck screamed with joy as he rode Rudy off into the jungle, getting ready to face whatever comes at him, in the Land of the Dinosaurs.

* * *

 **A.N. And that's it folks, the end of a year-long story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Anyway, this would probably my last story for a while, since tomorrow I'm starting a new job, so it might cut into my work time. But that doesn't mean I'm quitting my writing!**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews and likes, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you'll read it again along with my other stories and future stories.**


End file.
